Leave a Light On: The Series
by southern.dreamz
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when your favorite superstar comes home after being on the road? This series is dedicated to exactly that; showing you what happens when they're home sweet home. Featuring many of your faves.
1. Leave a Light On for Mason Ryan

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***A/N – This new series is inspired by David Cook's song "Light On". It's a look into the "private" lives of the superstars as they take a little time to rekindle the spark in their relationships.***

The house was utterly still and dark as Mason Ryan quietly closed the front door behind him. The last two weeks had been incredibly exhausting. The European tour had been one of the best experiences of his life. Experiencing new countries and new people was always a bonus. Life was too short to miss out on genuine experiences that might not be offered again. He was glad to have been a part of something so incredible but nothing could compare to the feeling he got just by walking through his front door. Setting his rolling suitcase beside the door, his dark gaze moved around the living room. Everything was exactly as it should be. The design was simple yet elegant. Heavy leather and wood furniture was balanced by soft touches. As he looked around the room he could see his wife's touch everywhere. From the striped throw pillows to the watercolor painting hanging above the fireplace; he saw reminders of Ava.

Just the thought of her brought a smile. Ava was the love his life. No matter how many women he met, they all paled by comparison. She was the perfect combination of proper lady and sex kitten. From the day they'd crossed paths, he only had eyes for her. He never expected to find a woman as wonderful as she. Every day she gave him another reason to love her. It wasn't that she set out to do exactly that, it was simply part of her charm. With a frown, Mason realized the house was much too quiet. Glancing at the clock sitting on the end table, he saw it was still rather early. Usually Ava was busy dusting or vacuuming. Ava was not the kind of woman to sit still for long. A worried frown crossed his handsome features as he moved through the living room. He paused long enough to look in the dining room and the kitchen. Absolutely nothing was out a place. With a deep sigh, he felt the silence of the house settle around him. It was just his luck that Ava wasn't home. Turning back toward the living room, Mason crossed the wide expanse and moved down a short hall to the bedroom.

The heavy door was slightly open. With a broad palm Mason pushed the door open wide and came to an abrupt stop. Never had he expected the sight that greeted him. Ava lay sleeping in the center of their king size bed. With her cheek pressed against the pillow, her elegant profile was visible. His gaze locked on her soft pouty lips that were ever so slightly parted. It took a great effort to force his eyes away from her slumbering face. The black silk sheets were pooled at her waist, leaving the elegant curve of her slender back exposed. Her long blonde hair was pulled to the side, allowing him an unobstructed view. A low groan welled deep in his chest as his eyes moved over her nude form. He could see the curve of her breast peeking out from beneath the protective cover of her arm. This was an unexpected surprise. Ava was unbearably self conscious about her voluptuous figure and rarely slept au naturale. Seeing her like this, so vulnerable and exposed, brought a rush of heat straight to his loins. His hungry gaze moved up her lithe form as he softly shut the door without looking.

Mason shrugged off his fleece jacket and tossed it across the gray wing back chair beside the door. Without taking his eyes away from Ava, he pulled off his blue T-shirt and tossed it beside the jacket. He made quick work of removing his shoes and socks. Just as his thumbs hooked under the waistband of his sweats, Ava stirred slightly. He froze in place as she made a soft noise and rubbed her cheek against the pillow. Once she settled, Mason tugged off his pants and left them lying on the floor. The chilly air wrapped around him, making him even more aware of the heat flowing through his veins. On silent feet he crossed the room to stand beside the bed. Ava's peaceful slumber continued as Mason looked down at her. God, he didn't realize how much he'd missed her until this moment. Looking down at her reminded him of just how long they'd been apart. Each day without Ava's radiant smile was an eternity. He needed Ava more than he needed oxygen.

Slowly Mason leaned down and placed his palms on the soft mattress. He moved close to Ava, careful not to actually touch her. As he looked down at her, he felt his chest swell with masculine pride. Ava was everything he'd ever dreamed of in a mate. She was intelligent and witty and impossibly beautiful. What attracted Mason the most was the simple fact that Ava had no idea just how beautiful she was. She refused to believe that he found her anything other than ordinary. It had become his life's mission to prove her wrong. What better way to prove his point than showing her just how much he'd missed her over the last two weeks? Leaning over her, Mason inhaled the sweet scent of her skin. She'd recently showered. She smelled so clean and fresh. But underneath that Mason caught Ava's unique scent. It was the scent of a woman. His woman. A low growl rumbled out of his chest as he trailed his nose along her spine.

With just his fingertips, Mason gripped the black sheet and gently drew it away from Ava's body. The sight of her beautiful body made his cock swell. Saints above, Ava was exquisite. His gaze moved over the length of her back and lower to the twin globes of her ass. He didn't care how much Ava complained that her bottom was too round, he thought it was as perfect as the rest of her. A smile tugged his lips as his gaze moved lower, over her firm thighs and long legs. Even her delicate feet were beautiful. Forcing his gaze upward, Mason's gaze moved back to her face. Her expression was not quite as peaceful as it had been moments ago. Instinctively he knew Ava was beginning to wake up.

Ava was having a wonderful dream. After too many days of being apart, Mason was with her. She could feel the warmth of his body along her spine. If she concentrated, she could feel the weight of his body so close to hers. She'd missed him terribly. It was no wonder she was dreaming of him. She'd craved his touch for too long. A soft sigh escaped her as her dream Mason buried his nose in her hair. A smile touched her lips as her dream lover rubbed his cheek against hers. The slight abrasion against her smooth skin made her frown. Usually when she dreamed of Mason, he was clean shaven. How odd that she dream of him like this. But as long, slightly calloused fingers drifted along her spine, she snuggled back into her pillow.

"Deffro, pluen eira." Mason whispered against her ear. _Wake up, snowflake. _

Ava's eyes fluttered slightly as Mason's voice rumbled against her ear. She blinked slowly, unsure if she was still caught in the midst of her dream. However, all she saw was the blindingly bright light coming from the beside lamp. With a frown her eyes closed again.

A soft laugh escaped Mason as Ava frowned and rubbed her cheek against the pillow. He knew she didn't want to wake up. She hated waking up but he would more than make it worth her while.

"Ava." Mason whispered as he nuzzled the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. Leaning over her, he slipped his palm beneath her slightly curled hand. Instantly her elegant fingers wrapped around his.

"Mason?" Ava's voice was soft and husky with the remnants of sleep.

"I'm home." Mason said softly as he lifted their joined hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

Ava shifted in an attempt to face him. His broad palm pressed against the curve of her back, keeping her firmly in place.

"Don't move." Mason's voice was filled with heat as his lips trailed up her arm. He stopped at her shoulder and looked up. Her eyes were still closed and a blush stained her cheeks. She was wide awake now and becoming incredibly responsive. Her back arched as he drew his fingers up her side. He stopped just as his fingers brushed against the curve of her breast. She moaned softly as he carefully moved along the outer edge of her breast before moving upward. Mason's hungry gaze moved over her lithe body. God, just looking at her made him think ten kinds of wicked things. He'd had at least a hundred naughty things he wanted to do her over the last fourteen days. Each of them ended with both of them being limp and sated. But one idea took hold and wouldn't let go. He wanted her exactly as she was, slumber warmed and on the verge of arousal.

Ava whimpered in protest as Mason's gentle caress moved over her spine. She wanted to turn over, to look into his chocolate brown eyes and see the desire reflected there. She wanted to pull his dark head down to hers and capture his lips in a scorching kiss. But he kept her stubbornly in place, not allowing her to move. Her protest turned into a sigh of pleasure as Mason's talented fingers traced down her spine. He took a moment to stroke the twin dimples just above her buttocks before moving lower. The feel of his hand caressing her ass made her sigh in pleasure. God, Mason's hands were incredibly talented. He touched her gently, reverently as he moved lower.

Taking a moment to marvel in the satiny texture of Ava's skin, Mason looked down. Her hips arched into his touch, a silent plea for more. He'd barely begun to explore her and already she was unbelievably aroused. Just the merest caress of his fingers over her flushed skin was enough to put her on edge. Mason sighed as his broad palm swept over the globes over her ass. His finger drew slowly along her cleft. She shivered as his thick finger moved lower, over her puckered flesh and down to her damp folds. The first brush of his calloused fingertip along her feminine petals made Ava startle.

"Shh... let me love you." Mason whispered as he continued to explore her.

A moan broke free as he traced over her hidden pearl. The shiver that wracked her body was answer enough. Ava's thighs parted, allowing him full access. A wicked smile touched his lips as her honey coated his fingers. He explored her slowly, finding the point of pleasure that made her gasp. With a slightly curled fingertip, Mason rubbed over the exquisitely sensitive bundle of nerves. It amazed him that all of Ava's sensitivity was centered in such a small space. As his fingers brushed over the heated nub, her hips jerked in invitation.

"Do you want more, darling?" Mason purred as he lovingly explored her slick entrance. He nudged gently against the tight flesh.

Ava made a soft sound in the back of her throat as his thick finger eased inside her heated depths. Mason's breath left on a hiss as he slowly pushed in to the hilt. Ava's tight channel drew him deep, locking him in her wet heat.

"You're killing me, Ava." Mason praised in a low tone. The feel of her wet warmth suckling his finger was making it difficult to keep up the gentle onslaught.

Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, Ava gave in to the sensations overwhelming her. Mason kept his movements liquid. He pressed deep before slowly withdrawing. Over and over he repeated the delicious friction. The flames of desire licked her spine. Mason was in his element, loving her as only he could. No man had ever brought her this kind of pleasure. Mason was a gifted lover with unbelievable patience. It was times like these when she hated his remarkable control. The press and drag of his finger made her crave more. Restlessly her head tossed on the pillow. She knew better than demanding more. Mason would not be swayed be her greedy demands.

The sight of his hand buried between her silky thighs made Mason's cock throb. With a soft murmur he withdrew from her. Settling his weight on his heels, he took a moment to drink in the sight of her. Her pink sex was dewy and swollen with desire. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. As he looked at her female flesh, he captured his cock with his hand. A gasp left his parted lips as his fingers stroked over the tip. A drop of milky fluid appeared as he squeezed. A shiver of pleasure raced up his spine as he began a slow pump from base to tip and back again.

Unable to bear the exquisite torture another moment, Mason leaned across Ava and pulled open the drawer on the nightstand. Without looking he reached inside and removed a small plastic bottle. Irregardless of how many times he made love to her, Mason insisted on this. He refused to take any chances with Ava's delicate body. The sheer difference in their size was enough to make a man cautious. He was at least twice Ava's size yet she never once complained that he was too much. She accepted him as fully as she could without a murmur of protest. If he could do something to ensure an easy union, he would make it happen. Flipping the bottle open, Mason squeezed the clear gel onto his cock. He watched as the gel melted over his heated flesh, giving his length a slick, glossy coating. With two fingertips he smoothed the lubricant down his aching length and swirled it around the mushroom shaped tip.

Forcing himself to be patient a moment longer, Mason's fingers once again found Ava's slick flesh. He parted her gently, easing two fingers inside. When she gasped in pleasure, Mason smiled. She was more than ready. Ava moaned in pleasure as Mason settled his body over hers. His heavy frame covered hers from shoulder to ankle. She felt the hot press of his cock as it settled in the cleft of her ass. Mason moaned as the thick head of his cock brushed over her aching clit. Her body jerked in response even as her hips arched in invitation. Unable to resist the siren's call of her body, Mason withdrew his fingers and wrapped them around his cock. Gritting his teeth against the rush of pleasure, Mason brushed his honey coated fingers over his shaft. Wrapping his broad palm around the thick length, Mason guided the tip to her entrance.

Her body opened willingly for him, a subtle yielding of flesh. A cry of pleasure broke free as Mason pushed in the first few inches. Her pussy wept in happiness as the thick crown pushed against the tight bundle of nerves deep inside. He withdrew a fraction of an inch and rolled his hips, once again moving against that exquisite pressure point. The feel of Ava's nails digging into the back of his hand made Mason groan. The sharp sting gave him something else to focus on beside Ava's heat as it milked him. They'd been apart much too long and the gentle sucking made him want to spill his seed deep inside her.

Ava panted for breath as Mason held himself utterly still. He was allowing her no more than half of his cock and it made her hungry for more. She wanted everything he had. She wanted him primal. She wanted him to take her with that wild abandon he kept so firmly in check. But she knew he wouldn't allow it. Not tonight. He was firmly in control and he wanted it slow and deep. Glancing up, Ava caught sight of their reflection in the window. Mason's eyes were squeezed shut as he forced himself to breathe. His breath hitched as he exhaled through his parted lips. The sight of his passion flushed face made Ava whimper with need.

The sound of Ava's needy whimper made Mason's eyes snap open. His eyes locked with hers in the glass. By all that was holy, he'd never seen anything so erotic in all his life. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight as he slowly pulled back and thrust deep. Unable to bear it another heartbeat, he gave himself over to the all consuming pleasure. With his eyes closed, it was even more apparently that Ava was a perfect fit. Her delicate hips arched against him, pulling him deeper with every thrust. She trembled beneath him, her body growing tense with need. Her orgasm was nearing. He could tell by the way she followed his every move. She wanted everything he could give her and more. Ava whimpered in protest as Mason uncurled his body from hers. Instantly she missed the hot glide of his skin against hers. His hands were firm as he gripped her hips. Without breaking his grip, he sat back on his heels and pulled Ava against him. She went with him willingly, trusting in his superior strength as he sat in the center of the bed and pulled her into his lap.

He gave Ava the space of a heartbeat to adjust to the new position. Her hips settled over his, taking him to the hilt. A sharp hiss broke free as Ava arched back against him. He allowed her to move on her own, loving the feel of her slick channel gliding over his throbbing cock. Glancing between their joined bodies, he felt all of the air being sucked out of him. Ava's pink flesh was spread impossibly wide by his invasion. Her slender body accepted him completely with each roll of her hips. His hands moved up her side until they brushed against the curve of her ample breasts. Covering the silky flesh, he molded them against his palms. Her tight nipples begged for his touch. He swept his thumb over the puckered flesh and was rewarded with a lusty moan. Using the grip on her breasts, he pulled her flush against his body.

Ava's eyes rolled back as Mason's hand trailed from her breast and over the smooth plane of her stomach. His fingers brushed over her silky blonde curls. The instant his fingers came into contact with her tight pearl, she shivered. He stroked firmly, curling his fingers against her womanhood.

"Cynnyrch i mi, Ava " _Yield to me, Ava. _ Mason demanded softly. His sharp teeth sank into the soft skin of her throat. He suckled her creamy skin until she began to writhe against him.

She whimpered as Mason shifted, sending his cock deeper than ever. Her body shivered in response as he pressed as deeply as he could. The feel of her wrapped so tightly around his aching cock made him grit his teeth in pleasure. He refused to take his pleasure first. Never had he found release before Ava. He would not allow himself to find bliss until she was well and truly pleased. He continued stroking her delicate flesh; sliding her clit between his fingers and squeezing gently. Ava gasped in pleasure as he touched just the right spot. Her world exploded as Mason's fingers rasped over her wet flesh. Her pussy locked on his cock, not allowing him a chance to escape. Her body spasmed in pleasure as Mason pushed harder and deeper. The drag of his cock made her scream.

A curse left Mason on a growl as he fought the urge to empty into her. She milked him like a fist, squeezing like a vise. He forced himself to remain still as she jerked against him, her body quaking as she exploded. Ava sobbed in relief as she fell limply against him. Her nubile body glowed with pleasure as the last waves of orgasm washed over her. Beating back the urge to spill his hot seed took all of his self control. Ava whimpered as Mason eased his straining flesh from her. His hands were impossibly gentle as he guided her to lie down. The instant her body melted into the plush softness of the bed, her thighs parted in blatant invitation.

Ava thought Mason looked like a feral cat as he crawled between her thighs. Her breath locked in her throat as his dark head disappeared between her thighs. The hot, wet kiss he pressed over her core made her tremble. Before she could beg for more, Mason returned his throbbing heat to her. Without warning he thrust deep. Arching her back, Ava took him completely. She knew he was keeping his passion in check. He wanted it slow and deep and he would stop at nothing to get it. The only thing she could do was hook her legs over his powerful hips and hold on for the ride.

Mason buried his face in Ava's fragrant hair. He took her scent deep into his lungs as he withdrew almost completely before plunging deep. Ava's nails dragged down his back and back up again. The stinging please made him pant for breath. God, she had no idea what the simple action did to him.

Biting back a curse, Mason slid his hands under her ass. He tilted her hips to accept him more fully. And take him she did, all the way to the hilt. She gasped as he buried himself deep inside and held himself utterly still. This was a little something he'd picked up in his days in Wales. He'd been a young man when he'd first been shown this trick. The first time he'd tried it with Ava, they'd both exploded into a million tiny pieces.

"Suck me, Ava." Mason softly demanded.

His fingers bit into the soft flesh of her hips as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She pulled his dark head down to her breasts as she slowly, methodically squeezed his cock. The milking sensation set his teeth on edge. The pleasure was unbearable as she squeezed him tight and then relaxed beneath him. Mason knew he wouldn't last much longer. The stinging pressure in his balls told him how close he was. Just as Ava arched her back and clamped tightly around him, Mason exploded. His shout of pleasure drowned out Ava's as she once again found release. Mason emptied to her heated depths, giving her all of himself. His ragged moans echoed around the quiet room as he tried to calm his breathing.

A shiver passed over him as Ava gently smoothed her hands down Mason's broad back. She knew how exquisitely sensitive he was after they made love. His body became one amazingly erotic pressure point. For the next few hours, Ava's touch would be magnified tenfold. Weakly he collapsed beside her. Without withdrawing, Mason tugged Ava until she was sprawled over his sweat slick chest. He smiled up at her as he smoothed a hand over her honey blonde hair. She returned his smile as she leaned her cheek against his hand.

"I missed you." Ava's voice was husky with the remnants of desire. Her passion hazed blue eyes locked with his as she smiled.

"I do believe you did, princess." Mason pulled Ava down for a sweet kiss. His tongue stroked over her dewy flesh. He sighed as he slowly released her. "Give me a while to rest then I'll let you show me again."

Ava's soft laughter moved over him like a caress. The wicked gleam in her eyes told him that it was going to be a very long time before Ava finished showing him just how much she'd missed him.

*****A/N – I hope you enjoyed this first installment! Don't forget to review!*****


	2. Leave a Light on for Tyler Reks

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

It was too hot to sleep. The night was unseasonably hot for this time of year. The slight ocean breeze coming through the sliding glass doors did little to keep the stifling heat at bay. It was time to give in to her body's restless desire for motion. Switching on the bedside lamp, Kari tossed aside the soft cotton sheets and pulled herself from the overly warm bed. Stretching slightly, she picked up a ponytail holder from the nightstand and pulled her hair into a messy knot on top of her head. Silky black wisps brushed her shoulders as she turned in a a slow circle. Milky light from the lamp did little to chase away the deep shadows. This was her private sanctuary where she spent a great deal of time. This was one of the few places she truly felt relaxed enough to let her guard down. Here she was able to be herself. A deep sigh left her as her gaze fell on the sectional tucked into the corner of the room. Her sketch pad lay forgotten on the oversized cushion. A smile touched her lips as she crossed the room on bare feet. Leaning down, she picked up the sketch pad and sat.

Kari studied the charcoal drawing she'd started earlier in the day. The sailboat bobbing through the calm cerulean seas had captured her attention. She watched the boat as it drifted listlessly. The muse had struck quickly. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the teak wood deck with sketch pad in hand. Several hours flew past as she captured the image on the crisp white paper. A smile tugged at her lips as she looked down. It was an incredible likeness. Probably the best she'd done in months. With incredibly gentle fingertips she smoothed the edges of the sails. The lines became more faint until they were perfectly blended. Her fingers moved across the page, smoothing some of the harsher lines until they were just right. A satisfied smile touched her lips as she put the page at arm's length and looked over it.

On a sigh she flipped the page and reached for her wicker basket of pencils and assortment of charcoals. She rummaged around until she found the one she wanted. The first broad strokes created an oval shape. Shorter strokes began to create deep set eyes and a regal nose. A full, expressive mouth came next; the bottom lip slightly fuller than the top. Kari leaned back and studied her work. It was still in the rough stage but it was definitely him; Tyler Reks. Her dark, mysterious, brooding Tyler. Never had she met a man like him. From the moment their eyes locked across the crowded room, she knew she'd met a force to be reckoned with. He'd pursued her with a singular intensity. After several months of relentless pursuit, she agreed to go out with him. Now, nearly two years later, Tyler was a part of her life that she didn't know if she could live without.

To say Tyler was complicated was an understatement. He was a man of few words. The strength of actions was what he believed in. He was never one to waste time on words when a few direct actions would speak volumes. Oddly, that was one of the things she loved most about him. She never had to worry if he was being honest. He didn't say anything he didn't mean. She could bank on anything that left his lips. To her, that meant more than she could express. The darkness of her past made it hard for her to forge the bonds of trust. Tyler worked tirelessly to prove that he was worthy of her trust. He wanted there to be no doubt in her mind that he was capable of being the man she needed him to be. As the days turned into months, he showed her that she had no reason to fear. He respected her and allowed her as much space as she needed.

A soft scraping sound startled her from her thoughts. Glancing to the left, she strained to hear the sound again. A tense moment passed before she heard it. If the apartment had not been so quiet, she would have missed the sound of the door being unlocked. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, she set aside the sketch pad and stood. Her eyes were glued to the doorknob as it slowly turned and the door was pushed open. A relieved sigh left her on a rush as a huge shadow fell across the doorway. Tyler stepped inside the door and set his duffel bag on the floor. A look of surprise registered on his handsome face as he looked across the room and saw her standing in the bedroom. Stepping into the living room, Tyler kicked the door closed with a booted heel. He studied Kari with curious eyes as he tossed his keys onto the side table.

"It's late." Tyler's deep voice carried across the silent room as he turned to the side table and began emptying his pockets. He turned his cell phone off and tossed it onto the table before turning to face her.

Kari nodded slightly as she returned Tyler's steady gaze. She tracked his progress as he crossed the living room and came to stand in the doorway of the bedroom. Her gray eyes moved over his tall form. She couldn't help but admire the way his black T-shirt stretched across those broad shoulders. Her gaze moved lower, over his lean hips and impossibly long legs. Just looking at him filling the doorway made her breath hitch a little. Sometimes all it took was looking into his gorgeous eyes to make her heart flutter. This was one of those times.

Tyler pushed away from the doorway and slowly crossed the room. His feral gaze flicked over to Kari as he passed. He made no move to touch her. He simply walked past her and stood by the bed. He studied the bed for a long moment, taking in the rumpled sheets and pillows. Turning slightly toward Kari he looked her over from head to toe. She stood just inside the circle of light cast by the lamp. She wore a thin white tank top and teal bikini cut panties. Her eyes were wide and watchful as she tracked his movements. Forcing himself to look away, Tyler turned back to the bed and sat down heavily on the edge.

Fuck, he was tired. The day had been long and painfully frustrating. Their flight out of London had been delayed six hours. Adding another 8 hours of flight on top of that only pissed him off. He hated being confined in one place for too long. Especially when he was anxious to be back in Florida. He had more important things to do than share more male bonding. He was hungry for something in particular and there was only one place he could find it. Home. Now that he was finally here, he could feel the tension draining from him.

"You should be asleep." Tyler flicked a glance at Kari who was still rooted in place. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and her stance was slightly guarded.

"It's too hot." Kari's voice was incredibly soft. God, he hadn't realized until now just how much he'd missed the sound of her voice. The soft Carolina accent soothed him like nothing else would.

A smile tugged at Tyler's lips as he nodded. It was miserably hot and humid. He'd been around the ocean long enough to know a storm was brewing. And a big one was on the way. It was only a matter of time. Thank God he'd made it to her before the storm hit. His mood would have gone from foul to black had he been stuck in some shit hole hotel riding out the storm.

"Been up long?" Tyler asked as he reached between his shoulders and grabbed a handful of cotton. He tugged the T-shirt off and tossed it onto the floor without looking.

Kari shook her head in response. She really had no idea how long she'd been awake. She'd crawled into bed just before midnight but sleep had eluded her. It had been a combination of things. Her mind raced with a million thoughts and the heat made it impossible to get comfortable. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was just after 3 A.M.

"You working tomorrow?" Tyler asked as he bent down to unlace his heavy black boots. Pushing them to the side, he pulled off his socks and draped them over his boots. He forced himself not to look at Kari. She was too tempting. And he was not in the mood to be gentle. That was a bad combination. He couldn't trust himself to be with her the way she needed. Pushing a hand through his thick dreads, he forced himself to take a calming breath.

Kari took a small step toward him and paused. His golden eyes tracked the movement as she took another small step. She was being cautious. Smart girl. "I don't have to work until Tuesday."

Tyler nodded as his gaze moved up the length of her bare legs before moving higher. He forced himself to not linger too long in one place. His eyes skimmed over her folded her arms before moving higher. It was hard for him not to notice the way her arms were supporting her lush breasts. A low groan welled in his chest as he looked at her pebbled nipples. The room was unbearably warm; he was certain her reaction had nothing to do with a chill. It took all of his willpower to meet her steady gaze.

The look in her eyes told him she was aware of the fierce hunger bubbling in his veins. A heavy sigh left him as he forced himself to his feet. He crossed the room to stand at the threshold of the deck. The slight breeze moving over his heated flesh did little to soothe him. As he looked out over the dark waves, he felt even more on edge. Hell if he knew what was causing the restless hunger. All he knew was that he felt edgy and unpredictable. He felt like he was one step away from losing the little control he had left. That was not something he could afford. When it came to Kari, he couldn't be anything other than in control.

He never heard her as she crossed the room on silent feet. He sensed her as she drew near. It took all of his willpower not to turn and draw her against his flushed body. Instead he held himself perfectly still as she came to stand behind him. The soft caress of her fingertips down the center of his back made him shiver. He hadn't allowed himself to believe she would approach him so easily. Some days it took Kari a while to adjust to him. This was the first time she'd come to him so quickly. A flash of masculine pride lit his chest as she traced his spine to the edge of jeans. Her elegant fingers stroked a light pattern over his golden skin.

Tyler forced himself to be still as Kari lightly drew her nails up the length of his back. God, she knew what that did to him. There were few things he could resist, and that was pretty high at the top of the list. He looked at her over his shoulder and felt his breath lock in his chest. A soft blush stained her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted. As he watched, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. The sight of her sharp white teeth biting into the tender flesh made his body go hot and tight. A low growl rumbled from him as Kari let go of her tasty treat. He couldn't look away from the dewy flesh. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming. Before he could give in to the urge, Kari pressed a gentle kiss to his spine.

The wet slide of her lips on his skin made his cock throb in pleasure. She explored him gently, her lips barely brushing over his suddenly sensitive skin. A soft moan escaped him as her fingers trailed up his spine ahead of her kisses. She stopped when she reached the top of his shoulders. A smile crossed his rugged features as she pressed her cheek to his back. Her slender hands wrapped around his waist as she molded her body to his. Her subtle warmth seeped into him, making him even more aware of her. Like he needed the reminder of how close she was. Not with her fingers drawing circles over his abs. Just that small touch made his skin feel too small to contain him. Desire licked along his spine as her nails moved higher. A hiss left him as she raked across his flat nipples. Kari hummed softly, the sound vibrating along his skin. The little minx knew exactly what she was doing. She was pushing his control to the brink.

"Be careful, little one." Tyler's deep voice was husky with desire.

Kari smiled as she rubbed her cheek against his back. "But I want you."

Those four words made his cock twitch. She had no idea what she was doing. She was playing with an inferno that would consume them both.

Tyler looked at her over his shoulder. Her translucent gray eyes were filled with longing. He studied her delicate features as he tried to calm the demands of his body. But as she looked up at him with those incredible eyes, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. His fingers covered hers. He squeezed her elegant fingers before gently unlacing them. Slowly he turned to face her. The sight of her flushed face and wide eyes kicked his desire up a notch. There was absolutely no question that Kari wanted him.

"Are you sure about that?" Tyler asked as his hand came up to cup her cheek. His thumb brushed over the satiny skin as he looked deep into her eyes. He wanted her to see the stark hunger reflected in his golden gaze.

Kari's smile was steady as she looked up at him. Tyler took a step toward her causing her to take a step back. A feral smile touched his lips as he slowly backed her toward the bed. "I won't be gentle."

Kari's smile slipped just a little as she realized Tyler was intently pursuing her. She gasped as his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. His hand drifted over the curve of her hip; pressing her against his straining length. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt his hardness through the barrier of his jeans. She could feel the barely controlled passion in the rigid set of his massive body. He was hungry and needy and letting her know that, without a doubt, he would have her his way. The thought made her shiver.

Tyler was a passionate man. Everything he did was with the same burning intensity. From the way he fought to the way he made love, it was an all or nothing proposition. There was no in between. That was one of the things she loved most about him. And it was the one thing about him that scared her witless. It didn't matter what mood he was in, he loved Kari with intensity. Sometimes his intensity scared her. As she looked into his beautiful eyes, she knew she had nothing to fear.

"I trust you, Ty." Kari's voice was full of sincerity. She met his steady gaze and took a step back toward the bed. As her knees connected with the soft mattress, Tyler followed. Leaning down, he stroked his thumb over her pouty lips. He studied her for a long moment, just taking her in. He'd missed her more than he could ever put into words. Each day he'd spent without her had left him feeling like a piece of himself was missing. Only when he was with Kari did he feel complete.

Kari gasped in surprise as Tyler's warm lips captured hers. He kissed her slowly, gathering her sweet flavor. A growl rumbled through his chest as she parted for him, allowing him to taste her fully. He traced along the edges of her teeth before delving deeply. God, he'd missed her flavor; she tasted like sunshine. It was something he could never get enough of. He kissed her until they were both breathless and he was panting. With a sigh he dropped to his knees. His hands sank into the soft skin of her hips as he stole another kiss. He pulled away slowly, his eyes locked with hers. He pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw. The soft rasp of his beard against her skin was erotic. He nuzzled her for a moment while allowing his tongue to trace a damp trail over her slender throat. He moved lower until his lips met the smooth edge of her tank top.

Kari's hands slid into his hair as he gingerly nuzzled her breasts. She was amazed by how much he resembled a great cat as he rubbed his cheek against her. His hands moved up from her hips. Gripping the soft cotton in his hands, he slowly pulled the tank over her head. His breath left on a hiss as he drank in the sight of her exquisite breasts. Kari often complained that she was too well endowed but Tyler couldn't disagree more. She was absolutely perfect. Her breasts were high and beautifully round with rosy nipples that begged for his attention. Tracing down her arm, he brushed along the curve of her breast. She shivered as his touch moved closer to her aching nipple. A soft gasp left her as he pressed a kiss to the needy point. His tongue flicked over the crest; toying lightly until she moaned.

The feel of her hardened flesh against his tongue made him hungry for more. A quick glance at Kari's face told him more than words could. She watched him from beneath lowered lashes as he scraped his teeth over her puckered bud. Her hands tightened in his hair as he touched her with just the tip of his tongue. His smile was utterly sinful as he exhaled slowly. She shivered as he turned his attention to her neglected breast. He repeated the caress, a gentle scraping of teeth quickly soothed with the sweep of his tongue. Kari moaned softly. She wanted more. Her hips arched in invitation as Tyler created havoc with her sensitive nipples. No amount of squeezing her thighs could ease the throbbing ache his touch was creating. A needy moan tore from Kari as Tyler pressed a kiss over her pounding heart. He drew away from her just long enough to hook his thumbs under the thin sides of her panties. With incredible slowness he pulled them down.

"Lift your hips." Tyler demanded, his voice low and rough.

Kari placed a steadying hand on his broad shoulder as she did as she was told. Tyler's muttered curse brought a flush to her skin. He stared at her with those feral eyes, taking in even the slightest detail. She felt unbearably exposed as he leaned toward her and took a deep breath. Instinctively, her hand moved to cover her feminine folds. His hand captured her wrist before she could hide herself from his gaze.

"Mine." Tyler's growl vibrated out of his chest. "You're all mine, baby."

A whimper came from Kari as Tyler's fingers fluttered over her core. The barely there touch set her teeth on edge. Her hips arched against his careful exploration. The edge of his thumb brushed over her sensitive bud. Her body jerked in pleasure as he flicked over her again.

"Does that feel good, Kari? Hmmmm... you like that don't you?" Tyler purred as he trailed a line of kiss between her plump breasts. He moved lower and traced her ridge of her bellybutton with this tongue.

"Bet you'd like me to kiss you here." Tyler arched a brow in challenge as his thumb swept over her aching nub.

Her teeth sank into her plump bottom lips as she nodded.

"Will you open for me, sugar? Spread those pretty thighs and let me taste you." Tyler's left hand stroked her hip as he encouraged her to do exactly that. In less than a heartbeat her creamy thighs parted. His shoulders barely fit in the space she gave him. Hooking her leg over his shoulder, he spread her wide.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Kari. You're so pink and pretty. I want to taste you, slide my tongue deep inside you until you scream." Tyler purred as he rubbed his cheek along the inside of her thigh. The sweet scent of her womanly flesh made his mouth water. Unable to stop himself, his mouth opened wide over her sex. His tongue snaked out to gather her honey. He moaned at the sticky sweet taste. She coated his tongue as he licked her from top to bottom and back again. Keeping his lips soft and pliable, he captured her tight pearl. Her hands tangled in his thick hair, pressing him closer against her folds.

Tyler was drowning in her. Her scent, her warmth, her undeniable flavor were driving him insane. He worked her tirelessly, alternating between soothing licks and gentle suckling. His fingers found her slick entrance and pushed inside without warning. Kari screamed as Tyler slid two fingers in to the hilt. He pressed deep as he searched for the exquisite bundle of nerves. Once he found her magic spot, his thumb swept over her clit. The contrasting caresses made her back arch. She shivered beneath his carefully controlled loving. Her body was tuned into the subtle shifting as Tyler released her flesh. His tongue smoothed over her in a soothing gesture. As he sat back on his heels, Tyler drank in the sight of her. Her dewy flesh was coated in a layer of their combined juices. His fingers were buried deep in her silky channel. The sight of her delicate feminine flesh being parted by this thick fingers made his cock throb painfully.

Unable to ignore the pressure building behind his zipper, Tyler reached for this belt buckle. A quick flick of the wrist separated the two halves. He made quick work of freeing the button and zipper. A moan rumbled from him as he shoved the rough material away from his straining flesh. His cock was as thick as his fist and harder than steel. It jutted proudly from his thighs, arching slightly toward his belly. Looking between his torrid length and her delicate flesh made him marvel at how they would fit together. The difference in their size was shocking. She was delicately made, her bones fragile. She was soft and womanly; a perfect compliment to his hard planes.

Kari's eyes were hungry as she glanced down at Tyler kneeling between her parted thighs. His broad palm swept over the weeping tip, smearing the drop of milky fluid over the plum shaped tip. His gaze met hers and a wicked smile touched his lips as he pulled himself to his feet. He continued palming his cock as he shoved his jeans to the floor. Her breath locked in her throat as she looked at Tyler's muscular body. God, she never got tired of looking at him. He was a lethally beautiful combination of chiseled muscle and tawny skin. From head to toe he was a carefully crafted machine and she couldn't get enough of him.

Tyler forced himself to release his throbbing cock. The pressure was already building, his balls burned with the desire for release. He knew he wouldn't last long once he parted her silky flesh with his hard length. He'd have to make every second count. Reaching for her, his scorching palm moved down her legs to her ankles. He gripped her gently, settling her legs against his shoulders. Her wet flesh was exposed to his hungry gaze. Her pouty pink lips beckoned him closer. With a single thrust, he sank into her. Kari moaned as Tyler's incredible cock slid home. He didn't give her any time to enjoy the feeling of fullness. He withdrew until only the very tip remained then plunged deeply.

"Fuck, baby, that's it. Take me deep." Tyler hissed as his hips rolled forward. The silky glide of her wet treasures over his cock was unbearable. She was incredibly tight and wet. Her narrow channel hugged him tight, suckling him as he set a near frantic pace.

Kari was lost in Tyler's masterful loving. His strokes were strong and sure as he brought her so close to the edge. The pleasure was close enough to taste. All she needed was a little more. Her sharp nails dug into his forearms as she arched beneath him. A sob broke free as she moved with him, begging him for more. Sensing her need, his hand moved between them. The first brush of his thumb over her clit made her see stars. The second made her explode. Tyler bit down hard on the inside of his cheek as Kari's pleasure consumed her. Her nubile body shook in pleasure, her narrow channel became painfully tight as she withered beneath him. She came hard for him, giving him everything she had and more.

"Give it to me, baby. I want it all." Tyler growled as he buried his face in her fragrant hair.

A masculine growl filled the room as Tyler found her hot button and pressed firmly against it. He kept the pressure on until Kari fell headlong into pleasure again. This time he couldn't fight it. His balls tightened painfully as he exploded in pleasure. His hips jerked hard as his seed erupted in a hot spray. Once the pleasure started, it wouldn't stop. It rolled over him in waves, pounding at him until he was gasping for breath. Pressing his cheek against her calf, he shouted her name.

Kari moaned long and low as Tyler released her legs and collapsed on top of her. His heavy weight pressed her into the softness of the bed. Weakly her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. She hugged him close, absorbing his bulk without a murmur of protest. She sighed softly as she pressed a kiss against his throat. Fighting to calm his breathing, Tyler caressed her hip as it rested over his. He knew he was too heavy but he was unable to move. Kari had drained him completely. He felt weak and unsteady. He held onto her with what remained of his strength. Forcing himself to pull back slightly, he looked down at her with worry filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked as he took in the well satisfied expression on her face. She didn't look any worse for the wear. A faint smile touched her lips as her eyes met his.

"Never been better." Kari murmured as she turned her face and pressed a kiss to his bicep.

"Did I hurt you?" Tyler's voice was soft and husky as he rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. His beard tickled her overly sensitive skin. She shook her head in answer and placed her palm against his flushed cheek. He nibbled a path along the inside of her wrist.

"Are you sure?"

Kari's soft laughter was a balm. "More than sure."

One look at her passion fused face told him that she was more than okay. As he looked at her, he felt a new wave of desire crashed over him. He groaned softly as his cock began to swell. A wicked smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at Kari. It had been one hell of a long day and it was about to be an even longer night.

*****A/N - Don't forget to review!*****


	3. Leave a Light on for CM Punk

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

"Honey, I'm home." C.M. Punk called as he closed the heavy oak door behind him. Tossing his backpack down in the entryway, he made his way inside. The television was on in the living room and the scent of a home cooked dinner wafted from the kitchen. He couldn't suppress a smile as he walked through the living room. Evidence of the newest addition to his family was everywhere. Toys were strewn from one end of the room to the other. From the looks of things, the baby had been incredibly busy lately. He moved down the hall and stepped into the first room on the right. The sight that greeted him made him forget how to breathe. His wife stood in the center of the room holding their son. Her jade green eyes met his as she pressed a kiss to the baby's head.

"He just passed out." London whispered as she looked down at her slumbering son.

"I think he's gotten bigger." Punk whispered as he crossed the room to stand beside them. He dropped a quick kiss on London's cheek before gently smoothing a palm over his son's downy head.

London made a soft sound of agreement. "I think he grew an inch while you were gone."

Punk couldn't look away from the bundle sleeping so soundly in London's arms. It still didn't seem real. It just wasn't possible that this tiny creature was all his. Well, not all his, London had given her fair share. Looking down at his son, he smiled. Philip Jack Brooks II had been born during the coldest December in the history of Chicago. He'd arrived shortly after midnight, making him a Christmas Day baby. Jack was the best present he'd ever gotten. The moment the nurse placed the squirming nine pound bundle in his arms he'd fallen helplessly in love. Four months later, the feeling was no less. The last two weeks away from his wife and son had been unbearable. He tried to make the separation as painless as possible. He called as often as he could and sent text messages every time he thought of them. He didn't care what the phone bill amounted to, it was worth every red cent. Now that he was finally home, the stress of the last fourteen days melted into a meaningless memory. He was home and that was all he cared about.

Gently Punk slid his hands under the baby and carefully took him from London. Jack whimpered in protest before settling. It was as if he knew his father now held him. A heartfelt smile touched his lips as he looked down at Jack. The resemblance was almost scary. Looking at him was like looking in the mirror. Jack had the same golden complexion and his nose and chin. The only thing that kept him from being Punk's Mini-Me were his eyes. Jack's eyes were the same color as London's; a dark jade flecked with gold.

Turning to the crib, Punk carefully lowered the baby. He settled Jack in the center and lightly brushed his fingertips over his soft cheek. A wave of emotion swamped him as he stared down at his child. Before Jack, he never knew he could love someone so much. Not to take anything way from London but he loved his son with a singular intensity. He would do absolutely anything for him without question. Every day he did he level best to be the kind of man that made his son proud. That was enough to keep him busy around the clock.

Forcing himself to step away from the crib, Punk turned to look at London. She was even more beautiful now than when he'd left for Europe. Her chestnut hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her heart shaped face was sans cosmetics. The black yoga pants and loose shirt did little to hide her womanly curves. She looked like the wholesome girl next door she was. The day he met London he knew he'd met the woman he'd love for the rest of his life. She was so unlike any other woman he'd ever met. She was smart and sassy and didn't take an ounce of shit from him. His fame had never come between. It was impossible, she didn't give a damn that he was famous. All she cared about was the man that came home to her. She loved him unconditionally which was something he'd never had before. London was his perfect match in so many ways.

"You hungry?" London asked as Punk pulled her into a hug. He kissed her cheek as she snuggled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Starving." Punk replied as he squeezed London in a bear hug. "Do I have time for a shower first?"

London laughed softly as Punk's grip on her relaxed slightly. She never expected him to be so physically expressive. He kept a tight leash on his emotions and very rarely gave into public displays of affection. But times like this, when they were alone, Punk turned into a hugging machine.

"I think we can arrange that." London murmured as Punk slowly released her. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Give me twenty minutes, kay?" Punk rubbed his thumb over her chin before dropping a sweetly affectionate kiss on her lips. London sighed as Punk pulled away all too quickly. He winked at her before turning on his heel and disappearing down the hall.

Laughing softly, London turned to check on Jack one last time. He was sleeping soundly and probably wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours. She'd have a little while to enjoy her husband's company. She'd missed him terribly, especially over the last few days. She'd been lonely and Jack wasn't much on conversation just yet. But they'd made the best of the situation until it was time for Punk to come back to them.

A smile crept across her face as she thought about her husband. God, never in a million years had she dreamed she would end up with a man like Punk. He was so different than the uptight jerks she'd dated. Punk was an truly unique person that didn't compromise his principles for any one. He lived the Straight Edge life and every day proved that he could resist the temptations his life provided. Drinking, smoking and drugs had no appeal for him. Nothing gave him the same feeling as stepping into the ring. It's what made him want to get up in the morning and keep going. He always gave 110% of himself. That was one of the things she loved most about him. There was no in-between with Punk. It was all or nothing.

She'd been surprised by Punk more than once. His blatant honesty was sometimes annoying but never had his loyalty been questioned. He was sarcastic and witty yet he loved unconditionally. He gave her everything and asked for very little in return. All he wanted was companionship and a chance to prove himself. Not once in the last four years had she been disappointed. She was quite possibly the luckiest woman on the planet. Forcing herself from her wayward thoughts, London picked up the baby monitor and left the nursery. She glanced down the hallway and saw the door to their bedroom slightly ajar.

Unable to resist the temptation, London pushed the door open and stepped inside. She had to smile as she looked at the line of clothes leading from the bedroom door into the bathroom. Without thinking she picked up Punk's black T-shirt and jeans. She arched a brow as she realized she could only find one of his socks. Rolling her eyes, she decided it was better to not even ask. She stepped into the bathroom and tossed his clothes into the hamper.

As the wicker lid closed London looked up. Her breath left on a sigh as her eyes drank in the most fascinating sight. Punk stood under the steamy spray of the double shower head. His hands were braced against the gray slate tile and his head was lowered. His eyes were closed and his lips were barely parted as he enjoyed the water pounding on the back of his neck. A soft sigh came from London as her eyes moved over his slick body. Her gaze moved over his shoulders, down his muscled arms, over his abs to his thick sex. Just the sight of his flushed cock made her body go hot and tight. Her tongue flicked across her suddenly parched lips. She stared at him as if trying to commit every detail to memory.

Punk could no longer keep his eyes closed. He'd been aware of London from the second she'd stepped into the room. A wicked smile touched his lips as his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. He let her see the heat in his gaze as he returned her hungry stare. A flush that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water crept over him. As he watched, London drew her bottom lip between her teeth. God, she had no idea what she was doing to him. Without tearing his gaze away from her, he shut off the water and opened the shower door. He reached for a fluffy white towel and wiped the water from his face. His hazel eyes stayed locked with hers as he drew the towel over his chest before moving lower. He moaned as he the soft cotton brushed over his aching length. Smiling wickedly, he used the towel as a shield. London's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he covered himself.

"Since when are you shy?" London teased as Punk wrapped the towel around his lean waist.

"Since some strange chick decided she was gonna molest me while I was in the shower." Punk laughed as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

London laughed softly as she took a step closer. "I wasn't going to molest you."

A dark brow arched as he looked her over from head to toe. He smirked as his gaze settled on her breasts. "Yes, you were. Admit it."

Feigning offense, London crossed her arms over her chest and arched a brow. "You think you're something special, don't you?"

Punk's laughter was low and deep. He took a step toward her and stopped. As his fingers moved along the edge of the towel, London's eyes tracked the movement with hunger.

"Of course I do." Punk's lips drew into a mischievous smile as he looked London over from head to toe and back again. She was even more beautiful now than the day they'd met. Her body, while still fit and toned, displayed more curves than just a short year ago. As much as she hated to hear it, he loved her just the way she was.

The way Punk's dark eyes moved over her made her body flush with heat. He studied her with a knowing look as he moved to the counter and propped his hip against it. It took all of London's willpower to remain standing where she was. What she really wanted was to cross the room and free the two halves of the towel and show him what she really thought. Instead she returned his slightly mocking smile.

"Who's been lying to you?" London asked casually as she looked down at her nails. She rubbed her forefinger over her thumb before flicking a glance at him. She studied him from beneath lowered lashes. She knew by the look on his face that he was immensely enjoying their playful banter. Part of what attracted her so much was his incredible wit. He never failed to make her smile.

"Oh, nobody important, really. Just this chick that keeps hanging around. She tells me all the time she's got the hots for me." Punk nodded as if he were indeed serious.

"Really? She said that?" London arched a brow as she took a single step toward him. She paused for a moment before taking another step.

"Hell, yeah." Punk said as London finally moved close enough for him to touch. The desire to brush his fingers over her satiny skin was overwhelming. To keep himself from doing exactly that, he folded his arms over his chest.

"What else did this chick tell ya?" London's voice was low and soft. She looked at Punk from beneath lowered lashes. She knew what that look did to him. More than once that look had been the start of an amazingly passionate night of sex.

Punk shrugged a broad shoulder as he pretended to think. "Let's see, she said I'm funny and charming."

London slowly uncrossed her arms and slid her palms down her to her hips. Cocking her head to the side, she looked at him. "Sounds like she's a little loco, if you ask me."

Punk shook his head as he watched London's thumb hook into the waistband of her black pants. She pulled them down a fraction of an inch, just enough for him to see her belly ring. A flash of desire licked his spine as he looked at the small blue and silver X adorning her navel.

"She's fucking awesome at phone sex, too. Man, she's got a really dirty mouth."

London's gasp of surprise made Punk smile. "You swore you wouldn't say anything!"

"What? Not such a big talker are you now, London?" A rosy blush stained her cheeks as she met his steady gaze. "Now who's acting shy? Come on, babe, you can't fool me. I know you love it when you talk dirty to me." Punk purred.

"Do not." London gasped in outrage. Embarrassment washed over her as some of the naughtier suggestions she'd mentioned over the last few weeks came back to her. God, she was never going to live it down.

"Liar." Punk called her bluff as he gently grabbed her wrist and tugged her against him. Her lithe body molded to his; allowing her subtle warmth to flow over him.

"Am not." London whispered as Punk looked deeply into her eyes. She didn't want to admit just how much Punk affected her. Damn him, he knew well enough. He just wanted her to say the words.

"Too bad, baby." Punk purred as his long fingers stroked his fingers along the inside of her arm to the crook of her elbow.

London forced herself to meet his steady gaze. His lips were so close to hers that she could feel his gentle breath against her lips. She stared at the silver ring adorning his lower lip. Unconsciously, her tongue flicked out to lick her suddenly parched lips. The small movement was not lost on Punk. Her slender fingers brushed through his hair and slid down the back of his neck. Her nails lightly scored his damp skin. A soft hiss told her just how much he liked it.

"I'm really hoping she'll make good on her offer." Punk whispered as he pressed his lips to the soft skin behind her ear. He nuzzled her as he caressed her slender shoulders.

London's eyes widened slightly as he scored her with his teeth. The tingling sensation left in his wake made her shiver; a flash of pleasure moved down her spine . "What did she offer?"

Punk's calloused fingers stroked along her throat, his thumb caressing the underside of her jaw. "Not much really. Just a little something she knows I love."

London bit back a moan as Punk applied a gentle pressure against her jaw before sliding upward to smooth over her satiny lips. Gently, he pressed against her lips until they parted for him.

"You know what I want, London." Punk's voice was low and suddenly dead pan serious. His thumb pushed between her parted lips. He swept along the sharp edges of her teeth. "But you want me to say it, don't you?"

London's response was a soft whimper.

"You want me to tell you how much I've missed you?" Punk punctuated his words with nibbling kisses along her jaw. "You want me to say I couldn't stop thinking about you?"

London squeezed her eyes closed as his whispered words made her body turn liquid. He knew exactly what he was doing. There were few things she could resist. The sound of his voice was one of them. The man could do things with his voice that most men couldn't do with their hands. The erotic haze his words were creating would be her undoing.

"What if I told you I've dreamed about putting this naughty mouth to good use?" Punk purred softly as London's agile tongue flicked over the tip of his thumb. A hiss of pleasure escaped him as she slowly sank her teeth into the soft flesh. "I wanted to feel you wrap your soft, sweet lips around me. I wanted to feel your tongue licking me all over."

Punk's sharp teeth sank into the ultra sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. He withdrew slowly, letting his teeth scrape along her skin. "You know what, London? I still want it. I want you on your knees, taking me deep, loving me like only you can. Will you do that, baby?"

London's moan was soft as Punk's heated words sank in. How could she possibly refuse him? He asked so little yet gave so much. This was one small way she could show him just how much she cared. Her fingers skated down his flat stomach until they brushed over the edge of the towel. Without looking, she freed the two halves and let it drop to the tile floor. A sharp breath caught in her throat as Punk's heated length brushed against her palm. Ignoring the swarm of butterflies that were taking flight in her stomach, London began nibbling along his left shoulder. His nimble fingers threaded through her silky hair, his broad palm cradling her head as she kissed lower.

The feel of her tongue fluttering across his nipple made him moan. She repeated the motion, this time allowing her teeth to catch the silver ring bisecting his flesh. She tugged gently which solicited a gasp. The pressure on her scalp increased as he held her in place. She loved how sensitive his nipples were. A wicked smile claimed her lips as she let go of her treat with a wet pop. A trail of damp kisses across his pecs brought her to the neglected nipple. She gave the tight flesh a sweet kiss as her fingers brushed over his hip.

"You are such a tease." Punk growled as London's kisses moved lower. His hands fisted in her hair, trapping her close to him.

London made a soft sound in the back of her throat as she allowed herself to drop slowly to the floor. Her lithe body, toned by years of ballet, formed a graceful line as she knelt between his parted thighs.

The instant her eyes met the sight of Punk's torrid flesh, she sighed. No matter how many times they were together like this, she never tired of the vision before her. Punk's well defined muscles and tawny skin always drew her like a beacon. His cock was heavy as it jutted out at her. Her lips parted on a sigh as she blew a damp breath across the plum shaped tip. Lightly her fingers trailed up the inside of his thigh.

Punk leaned back against the counter as London settled between his thighs. Her thumb was tracing a slow circle over his hip while her lips pressed a chaste kiss to the head of his cock. He watched London's pink tongue flick out to trace along the damp tip. She licked him from tip to base and back again. A hiss left Punk as her lips parted over the thick crown. The wet heat of her mouth made him go weak in the knees. She took him as deeply as she could before slowly drawing back. Her eyes fluttered closed as she licked the along thick veins. She sighed in delight, the sound vibrating along his shaft and up his spine. His hips jerked as she took him all the way. London allowed herself a moment to luxuriate in the feel of Punk's cock pressing against her throat. Her eyes fluttered as his earthy flavor exploded in her mouth. She pressed her tongue flat against him as she absorbed his unique flavor. After what seemed like an eternity, she swallowed gently and felt him shiver in response. His fingers tightened in her hair as she repeated the caress.

"Do it again." Punk whispered as his hips arched. He groaned as he hit the back of her throat.

London complied before the words fully left him. As her tongue stroked up his length, she swallowed. Punk's moan echoed around the room. She knew she had his undivided attention. She suckled softly as she took her time drawing back. Her tongue scraped against him until she flicked over the very tip. She was rewarded with a drop of milky fluid. His flavor danced across her tongue. Punk moaned as she swirled her tongue over the broad tip and licked down the underside.

"Suck me." Punk growled as London nibbled her way up the shaft.

Punk thought he was going to die of ecstasy. The feel of her teeth scraping over his pulsating length pushed him closer to the edge. His hips rolled forward, giving her more. He moaned loudly, unable to stop the thrusting of his hips. However, London would not be so willing. She continued to tease him, kissing the tip before licking down the other side. Just when he thought he could endure no more, London shifted and took him deep. Her mouth was creating magic as she sucked him. His hips arched as another hot pearl dripped onto her tongue.

"Oh, yeah!" Punk's moan was long and loud. Through heavily lidded eyes he watched her head bob over his shaft. London's cheeks were pulled taut as her sucking increased. Watching her lave him from base to tip was quickly shredding what remained of his control. The need for release burned through him, increasing with intensity as London picked up the pace. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he pulled back.

"London, stop." he demanded.

She shook her head in answer but didn't release him. He captured her chin. Using his thumb and forefinger he pressed against the hinge of her jaw. The pressure was enough to make her release his straining flesh.

Confused, London looked up at him. "I'm not done..."

Punk used the grip on her hair to gently pull her to her feet. Once she was eye level, he captured her lips in a scorching kiss. Before she could protest, his tongue invaded her sweet mouth. As he delved deep, he tasted himself on her lips. He kissed her until they were both breathless.

"Why'd you stop me?" London whispered as Punk drew away.

"I want you." Punk growled as his hands dropped to the tie of her pants and quickly freed it. His hands were none too gentle as he pushed the material over her hips and shoved them to the floor. A groan welled up deep inside as he studied London's voluptuous form. He drank in the sight of her long legs and the dark thatch of curls at their apex. Just looking at her made his mouth water. Before he could stop himself, he reached for her shirt and quickly tugged it over her head. It joined the towel in the growing pile on the floor. He forced himself to slow down, to take more than a heartbeat to admire her curves. Her breasts were lush and full, her nipples a shade darker than he remembered. The twin points seemed to contract even more as he looked at them. Desire licked along his spine, making him needy. By nature he was a demanding lover, accepting nothing less than everything. Tonight, he was positively ravenous. Being gone for so long put him on edge.

London was surprised by how gentle Punk was as he reached for her. His fingertips brushed over a rosy nipple. "You're so beautiful, doll."

London gasped in surprise as Punk captured her nipple with his lips. He sucked the aching flesh between his teeth and soothed the slight sting with his tongue. She shivered as his tongue ring rolled across her sensitive flesh. His calloused hands slid down her back until they came to rest on the curve of her ass. He squeezed the tender flesh gently.

"Come here, London." Punk growled as he slowly pulled away from her straining nipple.

"I'm right here." London whispered as his fingers dug into the curve of her ass.

A tightening of muscles brought her flush against his body, "I said come here."

London whimpered as Punk pressed against her from shoulder to thigh. Bending forward slightly, his arm wrapped her waist. She gasped as he effortlessly lifted her off her feet and settled her weight over him.

"Wrap your legs around me." his demand was low and rough. She obeyed without hesitation. Her nails scored his shoulders as she did as he demanded. Her thighs opened wide as they settled over his hips. She moaned as his throbbing cock pressed against her silky channel.

"I've got you, baby." Punk purred as he took the three steps needed to press her back against the glass shower door.

The now cool glass pressing into her back was a delicious contrast to the heat rolling off Punk. He pressed her firmly against the slick surface as he kissed her. He groaned as her flavor exploded against his tongue. He couldn't get enough. Their tongues mated in a timeless dance until they were both panting in need. London whimpered as Punk broke the kiss and buried his face in her fragrant hair.

"I'm too heavy." London whispered.

Punk shook his head in response but didn't pull away, "No, you're not. You're perfect."

To prove his point, his nimble fingers slipped between their bodies and stroked over her damp core. She shivered as his thumb traced over her tight nub. He pressed against the tiny bundle of nerves until she moaned in helpless abandon. London's moan echoed off the walls as Punk took his cock in hand and pressed it to her slick entrance. A slight roll of the hips joined them fully. Punk shouted in triumph as he slid home. He pulled back only to thrust hard and deep. The feel of her sweet sex suckling him made him grit his teeth against the urge to explode. She was burning him alive. Her pussy opened for him, allowing him deeper than he'd ever been. He thrust harder as his teeth sank into her shoulder. He held on as he pulled all the way out before plunging in to the hilt.

"Come for me, London." the way he growled her name made her body jerk in pleasure.

Once again his hand worked between their sweat slick bodies. He found her hot, damp flesh and began stroking her. Her keening cry told him he was hitting the right spot. She whimpered as he found the rhythm that pushed her so close to the edge. He kept up the near frantic pace as she arched against him.

"I need you." Punk demanded as he thrust hard and deep. "Can't come without you."

God, he knew exactly what to say to ramp her pleasure up another level. Her sharp nails raked down his back as she moved with him. He showed her how to move to bring them even more pleasure. His hips rolled as he slammed home. Her head fell back against the glass as the first fingers of pleasure licked down her spine.

"That's it, baby. Just like that." Punk's soft encouragement, combined with the frantic stroking of her clit, made her see stars.

Her body locked tight as the first waves of pleasure broke. Wave after incredible wave stole over her flushed body. She moved with him, taking him as deeply as possible. Her moan of pleasure was cut short by Punk's greedy kiss. He kept his pace steady and strong as he wrought every ounce of pleasure from her. His balls contracted painfully as he brushed over the tight bundle of nerves that brought London so much pleasure. The sting of her nails digging into his back pushed him over the edge. His orgasm pounded over him as he arched into London's willing heat. The stinging pressure erupted as his hot seed coated her honey slick flesh. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his lips against her throat. His breath came in gasps as he shuddered. Suddenly weak, he gathered London against him.

Punk couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears. It took all of his energy to calm his ragged breathing. Squeezing his eyes tightly, he fought the last tendrils of pleasure as he withdrew from London's snug sheath. A groan left him as her shapely legs slid from his waist and rubbed against his own. Using her as an anchor, he tried to find his balance. He took a staggering step back as he finally found his center of gravity. His eyes opened in time to see his very satisfied wife lean weakly against the glass door. A wicked smile crossed his handsome face as he watched London try to force her legs to hold her weight. She was as weak as a newborn kitten. Placing a hand on her hip, he watched her closely.

"You okay?"

London murmured an agreement as she forced her legs to obey. She felt as if she was made of half-set Jell-O. All of her muscles felt like they'd been stretched to the limit and then allowed to flap haplessly back into place. No matter how hard she tried, her legs didn't want to support her.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Punk murmured as he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you really need to ask?" London muttered as she finally forced herself upright. She swayed slightly.

Punk's strong arm wrapped around her waist as he steadied her. "Just making sure my wife is happy."

London couldn't help but smile. She never got tired of hearing him say that.

"Your wife is beyond happy." London's words were slightly slurred as she allowed Punk to gather her against his chest.

"Are you sure?" Punk whispered as he trailed soft kisses across her shoulder.

"Hmm...very sure." London said. It was the truth. She couldn't remember a time she'd been happier. Her loving husband was back where he belonged and their son had allowed them a few minutes of much needed privacy.

"London?" Punk's voice was endearingly soft as he pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

Her green eyes flicked up to meet his. "Yeah, babe?"

"I love you."


	4. Leave a Light on for Evan Bourne

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The tinkling of the silver bell above the front door made Gabby glance up from the tray of cupcakes. Her gaze flicked over to the right but she couldn't see anything beyond the swinging door. Sighing softly, she forced her gaze back to the task at hand. She had five dozen specialty cupcakes due first thing in the morning. It was going to take her the better part of the night to finish the order. As she set the last cupcake on the cooling tray, she looked at the clock. It was just before 10 P.M. The store was closing in a matter of minutes. As usual, there was a last minute customer hoping to score one of the few remaining delicacies in the display case. Glancing away from the clock, Gabby forced herself to focus on the task at hand. The day had been exhausting and she wasn't even close to being done.

Reaching across the shiny stainless steel work table, she picked up the huge bowl of butter cream frosting. The recipe was a family secret. Her grandmother used it on every cake she ever baked. As had Gabby's mom. Now, Gabby continued the tradition. Every single cupcake sold at Gabby's Cupcake Heaven was lovingly iced with the very same topping. A smile touched her lips as she thought back over the last seven months. Cupcake Heaven had been a dream for as long as she could remember. For years she'd wanted to open a bakery that focused solely on the sweet treats. It had taken a lot of back breaking, emotionally exhausting work but finally she made her dream come true. As she looked around the industrial kitchen, she felt a flash of pride. For once her stubborn nature had served her rather well. Her little slice of the American Dream was creating quite a stir among Tampa's foodies. Not that she minded in the least. The more buzz she could create for her little confections, the happier she was.

A heavy sigh escaped Gabby as she added a heavy portion of icing into a piping bag. She gave the end a quick twist and squeezed a dollop of icing back into the bowl. Most days she didn't have a single reason to complain. Her life was exactly as she always wanted it to be. But days like today were the exception. Evan was supposed to be home. Bad weather in Philadelphia delayed his return. The last time they'd spoken, he said it would be at least lunch time tomorrow before he finally made it home. She'd missed him terribly over the last couple of weeks. So really, what were a few more hours in the grand scheme of things? She'd rather he be safe and sound, even he were still a few hundred miles away. At least she wouldn't worry about him flying through a horrible storm.

Picking up the first cupcake, Gabby studied it intently. With a practiced ease, she twirled the cupcake around, piping a perfect concentric circle of icing. A smile tugged at her lips as she studied her handiwork. One down. Fifty-nine more to go. Setting aside the cupcake, she reached for another one. The sound of voices coming through the door made her frown. Candace, her loyal assistant, should have already ushered out the stragglers and locked the door. So, why then, was she hearing the low pitch of voices? A frown drew her brows low. The urge to step out of the kitchen was nearly overwhelming. She studied the door a moment longer before forcing herself to pick up another cupcake. A quick swirl of icing was all it needed before joined the line of nearly completed cupcakes.

The sudden opening of the swinging door startled Gabby. The cupcake she was reaching for rolled from her fingers. Biting back a curse, she snatched the morsel up and glared at the door. Just as she opened her mouth to chastise Candace for startling her, the words died on her lips. Evan stood in the doorway. A knowing smile lit his handsome face.

"My two favorite things." Evan said as he stepped into the kitchen and let the door swing shut. Three quick strides brought him to stand beside Gabby.

Practically jumping from her stool, she wrapped her arms around him. God, he smelled delicious. His scent always made her think of freshly laundered sheets. Laundry day always made her miss him just a little bit more. She hugged him fiercely, pressing her small frame to his. Evan laughed softly as he returned her embrace. The gentle kiss he pressed on the top of her head made her smile.

"I thought you weren't coming in tonight." Gabby's words were muffled by the soft cotton of his T-shirt.

"Surprised?" Evan asked as Gabby relaxed her grip on him ever so slightly. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Of course!" Gabby's smile flashed a set of deeply cut dimples. Evan looked at her in wonder. He'd forgotten just how much he loved her smile. Seeing her so happy was worth the little white lie.

"I couldn't stay away from my favorite girl." Evan said as he pressed his lips to hers. It was a sweet kiss, a gentle hello between lovers. He pulled away slowly. He glanced over her shoulder to the rows of precisely arranged cupcakes. "Looks like you've been busy."

Gabby groaned softly at the reminder of how much work she still had to do. Tucking a strand of raven dark hair behind her ear, she turned back to the table. Now that Evan was home, the last thing she wanted to do was work through the night. She forced a smile and nodded, "Business has been picking up."

Evan arched a brow as he draped an arm across her slender shoulders. He tugged her against his side. She settled against him with a sigh. "So why the long face?"

"See these cupcakes?" Gabby made a small motion toward the table. Evan murmured softly and nodded. "They have to be iced and decorated tonight."

Evan's dark brow arched as he looked over the neat rows. "How many cupcakes are we talkin'?"

Gabby heaved a sigh. "Sixty."

A low whistle came from Evan as he slowly shook his head. "That's a lot of cupcakes."

"It's part of an order for a bridal shower tomorrow." Gabby explained as she forced herself to take a step away from Evan.

Instantly she missed his warmth and the slight contact of his skin on hers. But snuggling with Evan proved too great a distraction. His close proximity made it impossible to focus on the task on hand. It took the last of her self control to sit on the low stool and reach for a cupcake. She picked up the piping bag and quickly iced the cupcake. He moved to the opposite side and hopped onto the table. Before she had a chance to set it in line with the others, Evan took it He gave her a devilish smile. His gaze stayed locked on her face as he quickly pulled the paper shell away and took a big bite.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be eating them!" Gabby bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Evan gave her a completely innocent look as he took another bite. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.

"I'm just trying to help." Evan shrugged a shoulder as he finished pulling the paper away and polished off the last of the cupcake.

"Those are supposed to be for tomorrow." Gabby gently scolded him as she reached for a cupcake.

"That was one of the extra ones." Evan nodded as if he were indeed serious. He knew that Gabby always baked a few extras. She never took a chance. She always insisted on having more than what was actually needed. It was a hold out from her days as a Girl Scout.

Gabby made a soft noise under her breath as she carefully placed the iced cupcake out of Evan's reach.

She gave him a long look before picking up another.

"Tell me all about your trip." Gabby murmured as she tried to find something to focus on besides Evan.

He smiled as he studied her. She had no idea how cute she was. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face, showing off a gorgeous bone structure. Her square shaped glasses magnified her incredible gray eyes. Her skin was nearly flawless and her full lips were dark pink. He sighed softly as he looked at her lips. Heaven help him but he couldn't stop staring. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But kissing her was always a distraction. And from the look of concentration on her pretty face, she didn't need any distractions.

"You know how it goes. Lots of great food, gorgeous views, babes in bikinis." Evan couldn't help himself. He loved teasing Gabby. Especially when she was supposed to be working.

Her soft, indignant gasp made him laugh. She looked up from the cupcake she was intending to ice. Just as she looked at him, her grip on the icing loosened. A thick line of icing covered her index finger. She glared at him as she reached for a towel. Before her fingers connected with the soft cotton, Evan took her hand in his. His dark eyes locked with hers as he drew her finger to his lips. Her lips parted on a soundless "Oh" as his tongue slowly licked along her finger.

Evan groaned softly as he gathered the sweet cream with his tongue. The confection melted quickly, leaving him hungry for more. His eyes never left Gabby's as he gently pried her fingers from the piping bag. A wicked smile touched his lips as he arched a brow at her. She watched in surprise as he squeezed a small strip of icing along her finger. Placing the bag aside he returned his attention to her finger. This time he started at the tip, his tongue flicking against her. Before she could protest, his lips closed over her finger.

Gabby gasped in pleasure as Evan's warm tongue caressed her finger. He suckled gently, his teeth scraping lightly along the digit. She watched in helpless wonder as he slowly drew back. He released her with a soft sound of pleasure. Passion clouded her brain, making her feel warm and liquid. This was the first time in their relationship Evan had been so uninhibited. She was rather turned on by his sudden playfulness.

The way Gabby looked at him made him feel like being wicked. Her pink tongue flicked over her bottom lip, leaving the pouting flesh moist. She blinked slowly as she watched him watching her. Taking advantage of her sudden stillness, Evan leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She parted for him instantly, allowing him inside for a taste. He moaned at her sweetness. As his tongue stroked slowly against hers, he realized just how much he'd missed her. He explored her slowly, tasting every inch of supple sweetness. Slowly he pulled away from her but not before stealing another kiss. Gabby blinked slowly as he drew away. Her lips were rosy and dewy from his kiss. God, she was damn near irresistible. He'd love nothing more than to let the simmering passion flare to roaring life. Reaching out, he gently tucked a strand of silky hair behind her ear. His slightly calloused fingertip stroked her cheek before brushing over her lips.

Before he realized she'd moved, Gabby pounced on him. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss. He opened for her, allowing her a chance to kiss him properly. Her agile tongue flicked against his, tempting him to return her embrace. Her slender fingers threaded through his hair, holding him still for her exploration. A chuckle rumbled through him as the kiss turned from heated to outright passionate. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to stand in the vee created by his thighs. He settled her weight against his chest as she continued kissing him.

Gabby was panting as she pulled away from Evan. A fierce blush stained her cheeks as she looked at him. She had no idea what had come over her. Never had she been so forward. Typically she kept her wanton side tightly leashed. Suddenly embarrassed, her chin dropped as she turned her face away from him.

"Gabby?" her name was a breathless whisper.

She forced herself to look at him. If she had expected to see anything other than passion burning in his gaze, she was terribly misguided. His beautiful eyes danced with a fire she'd seen only a handful of times. A faint blush stained his cheeks as he returned her steady gaze.

"It's just the two of us." Evan's voice was pitched low and soft.

Her brow arched in question as her gaze flicked to the doorway. He heard her thought as if she'd spoken aloud _Where's Candace?_

"She locked up and went home." The dimple in his cheek flashed as he smiled.

Gabby's eyes widened as his meaning sank in. Surely he didn't mean that they should . . .

One look in his eyes told her that was exactly what he was thinking. Oh no! This was much too wicked to consider. But then again, how could she not? Candace was long gone and nobody would ever know.

She looked at him, indecision flaring in her eyes.

Evan smiled wickedly as he leaned toward her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. His nimble fingers found the ties of her apron and deftly untied them. With an efficient movement, he tugged the apron from her slender body and tossed it onto the table. His gaze was hot and hungry as he looked at her. The white T-shirt bearing the store's logo fit her perfectly. The soft cotton was pulled tight over her round breasts. With a smile, he reached for the hem of the shirt. He toyed with the shirt, silently asking for permission. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded.

Little effort was needed to strip the soft cotton from her ripe curves. The instant he looked at her creamy skin, his body went hot and tight. A painful throbbing took root between his thighs. Shifting slightly to ease the sudden ache, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Pulling back, he gave himself a moment to enjoy the sight before him. She was wearing a pale pink demi bra that did wonders for her already glorious breasts. The satiny material barely covered her puckered nipples. The brush of his thumb over her beaded flesh made her shiver.

Gabby sucked in a steadying breath as Evan's talented fingers caressed her through the thin barrier of her bra. He knew exactly how to touch her to create waves of pleasure. A divine ache settled in the very center of her body. Restlessly, she squeezed her thighs together. The pressure did nothing to ease the desire building there. A soft whimper escaped her as Evan's thumb brushed over her nipple.

"You're so pretty, darlin'" Evan's soft mid-western drawl brought a fresh rush of heat between her thighs.

Gabby gasped in pleasure as he lightly rolled her puckered flesh between his thumb and forefinger. The tingle had her arching into his hand. He toyed with her, alternating between a gentle caress and a slight tug. A soft moan welled up from deep inside as his dark head lowered to her breast. She expected to feel the warmth of his tongue through the material but he quickly changed tactics and merely nuzzled her instead. His smooth cheek moved along the slight swell. Turning his attention to her neglected breast, he repeated the caress.

The soft sighs coming from Gabby told him everything he needed to know. The delicious tension he was creating made her move restlessly against him. Reaching behind her with one hand, he freed the clasps of the bra. With a smooth movement he pulled the satiny material away. The sight of her flushed body made him smile. She had no idea how pretty she looked. All the better. She'd die of embarrassment if she knew how wicked his thoughts were. Good thing he was going to show her rather than tell her. With that thought in mind, Evan returned his attention to her pert bosoms. He nuzzled the round globes before kissing each nipple in turn.

His hands moved to the button of her khaki pants. A deft movement freed the metal tab, then he reached for the zipper. A quick tug freed the two halves. A low groan left Evan as Gabby suddenly shifted and pulled away. Fear washed over him as she took a step out of his reach. Surely she wouldn't deny him what he wanted; what they both wanted. A mischievous smile touched her lips as she moved to the opposite side of the table. The look she gave him was full of hot promise. Not one to back down from a challenge, Evan slid from the table and quickly pursued her.

Gabby stopped his progress by holding up a slender hand. Knowing eyes moved over him as she smiled.

"I think one of us is a little overdressed." Gabby's voice was soft and breathless.

Before she could even blink, Evan reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled the light blue cotton over his head. Quickly forgotten, it fell to the floor.

"Better?" Evan asked as he reached for her.

A shake of her head was his answer. Her heated gaze moved to the fly of his jeans and the noticeable bulge. The tilt of her lips was sinful. Evan made short work of unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. He toed off his sneakers and pushed the jeans to the floor.

Gabby trembled with desire as she took in his naked form. He was so beautiful that he stole her breath. His body was tightly muscled, exquisitely compact. In fact, he was quite perfect. Her heated gaze moved over his shoulders, down his narrow waist to the thick length jutting proudly from between his thighs. Evan was perfectly shaped; his cock wasn't incredibly long but he more than made up for it with thickness. Just thinking of how his cock felt deep inside made her body go liquid. With a trembling hand, she reached out to touch him. She brushed her palm along the underside of his shaft to the twin weights below. A hiss of pleasure was all the encouragement she needed. Her soft hand fondled him carefully, rolling the tight flesh between her fingertips. His hips arched in invitation as her touch wrought havoc with his senses.

Reaching for her, he pulled her flush against him. Her tight nipples brushed against his pecs. The smooth glide of her skin against his was heavenly. A quick movement shoved the thin material of her pants from her hips. Evan sucked in a breath as he stepped back just enough to look at her. She was unbearably beautiful as she stood before him in nothing but a tiny scrap of pink fabric. He studied her for a long moment, simply enjoying the sight of her silky flesh. With a trembling hand, he pushed the damp satin of her panties down her slender legs.

Lightly his hand moved over the curve of her hip. A soft purr came from Gabby as he stroked over her smooth skin. The leisurely movement was driving her insane. A gasp left her as he traced over the dark curls guarding her treasures. His middle finger dipped between her legs, barely brushing over her damp flesh. A ragged growl came from Evan as his fingers found her moist and hot. Her tiny nub begged to be touched, to be pleasured. Keeping his touch feather light and teasing, he skirted around her clit and moved lower. He brushed between her folds, her slick honey easing his passage.

A soft murmur of frustration came from Gabby as he stubbornly refused to give her what she wanted. She craved his touch against her burning hot clit. However, he touched her every where but there. He followed her slick passage, pressing against her tight opening. He teased her gently, nudging against her entrance before just as quickly retreating. He could touch her like this forever. She was so achingly perfect, so incredibly responsive. Her hips rolled slightly as he gave her just a taste of what she craved. His finger barely pressed inside her tight sheath before retreating. A helpless moan left her as he continued the gentle press and drag.

Unable to bear the exquisite tension, Gabby buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. She pressed her lips to his slick skin, tasting the tang of salt and maleness. She loved the taste of his skin. She licked him slowly, finding the sensitive spot behind his ear. Evan shivered as she laved the spot with the tip of her tongue.

"I want you." Gabby's whispered words brought a rush of heat to his cock. The heavy length throbbed in anticipation.

His hands were unbelievably gentle as he gripped her hips and turned her away from him. Arching slightly, he pulled her back flush to his chest. His hands slid up her rib cage, capturing her breasts. He stroked her nipples, lightly squeezing before soothing. Gabby moaned in encouragement, wanting so much more of what he was giving. Smoothing a palm down her slender back, he applied a slight pressure. A heartbeat passed before Gabby understood what he was asking. A thrill of excitement tumbled through her. This was the first time Evan made love to her like this. Their love life was rather active, but this was the first time they weren't eye to eye as he made love to her. This seemed more forbidden, more erotic.

Evan nudged her thighs apart with a muscular thigh. The glide of his smooth skin against hers made her tremble. Gabby widened her stance as he stepped between her parted legs. The brush of his cock along her wet center made her gasp. Her hips rolled in invitation as Evan nudged her slick folds. His moan was long and loud as he pressed the very tip against her. A slight roll of his hips brought him to the place he'd dreamed about for so long. Her snug sheath opened for his careful invasion. With a single thrust, he buried deep. Gabby gave a sweet sound of acceptance as he pushed in to the hilt. His right hand trailed from her sweet breast, down her stomach, over the curve of her hip. She gasped and jerked against him as his fingers dove between her legs and found her aching center. Expertly he worked her, gently tugging on her clit before smoothing it with long strokes. His thrusts matched the rhythm of his fingers; a long slow drag followed a quick thrust.

Evan was slowly killing her. The teasing pace he set made her grit her teeth. She wanted so much more but he kept his thrusts carefully controlled. Pressing back against him, she ground her bottom into the cradle of his thighs. The knot of tension deep inside grew by epic proportions with each thrust. Her body was taut as she moved with him, silently pleading for more. She was so close to finding her pleasure. He moved as deeply as he could before nearly withdrawing. His fingers pressed hard against her sensitive pearl. A hiss of pleasure left Evan as he thrust deep.

Gabby's orgasm surprised them both. Her lusty moans were the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Unable to resist the temptation of her body, his pace increased. He thrust hard and deep, wringing all the pleasure from her delectable body. Squeezing his eyes against the intense pleasure, he continued thrusting deeper and deeper. A keening cry left Gabby as he brushed against the bundle of nerves along her tight channel. Her body trembled as the blasts of pleasure wracked through her. His arm settled between her breasts, supporting her weight as her knees gave way.

Evan pulled her body against his, loving the feel of her sweat slick skin gliding over his. Her body fit his perfectly, her head falling back to rest against his shoulder. Leaning back slightly, Evan found the angle his body demanded. He thrust hard, eliciting a helpless moan from his lover. His hand trailed up from her breast, over her delicate collarbone to rest lightly against her throat. He held her gently, his thumb brushing over her frantic pulse. Her body trembled as waves of pleasure washed over her. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, Evan suppressed a muttered curse. Gabby's nubile body was moving with him, rolling with each of his powerful thrusts. God, he'd never felt like this before; so wild, so needy.

Gabby's sharp nails dug into the hard muscles of his thigh. The moan that came from her brought his need to a sharp point. Pounding into her, he focused on the agonizing pressure building low in his body. His balls were tight, aching with the need for release. All he needed was a little more. One final hard thrust brought on the most incredible orgasm of his life. His body trembled from the intensity. His toes curled as he fought to maintain his balance. A low moan left Evan as he emptied into her willing depths. He fought for breath as pleasure clawed at him. He cradled Gabby close, feeling her heart beating wildly against his arm as it rested between her breasts.

Evan was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Gabby's slender body afforded him the kind of comfort he'd dearly missed over the last two weeks. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. The saltiness of her tears surprised him. A wry smile crossed his features as he kissed away her tears. He knew they were tears of happiness but still they bothered him. He never wanted to see his sweet Gabby cry. He hugged her close, allowing her slight weight to rest against him. He marveled at what a perfect fit they were. Her petite body was a perfect match to his. They were two of a kind in all the ways that mattered most.

Gabby could not force her body to stop trembling. Evan held her securely, supporting her when her own body would not. His warmth moved over her, making her feel happy and secure. Slowly her eyes opened. A slight smile touched her lips as she realized her glasses were smudged beyond belief. With a trembling hand she reached up and adjusted them. Evan noticed the small movement and grinned. He dropped a kiss on her cheek before slowly disentangling their limbs. A soft moan left him as he withdrew from her heated depths. Instantly, he missed her warmth. He reached for her again, drawing her slender body against his. He hugged her gently, allowing her to snuggle against his chest. His gaze moved across the table to the rows of cupcakes still awaiting her attention. He couldn't help but smile. He'd been an unexpected distraction. But from the smile on Gabby's face, he was a most welcome distraction.

"So, um, about the cupcakes..." Evan whispered as he glanced down at Gabby.

A Cheshire cat grin crossed her features as she slowly shook her head. "Forget the cupcakes. I have a better idea."

Evan's dark brow arched as she looked Gabby. From the sparkle in her eyes, he knew they were far from finished. His eyes widened in surprise as she reached across the table and picked up the forgotten bag of icing. A wicked smile tugged at her lips as she squeezed a dollop onto his chest. A low moan left Evan as she leaned toward him and slowly licked the icing from his heated skin. The look in her eyes told him that they were only getting started. The cupcakes would have to wait a while longer.


	5. Leave a Light on for Ted DiBiase

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Lyndsay DiBiase stood on the top step of the front porch. She studied the cheery glow coming from the lamps in the living room. Juggling her purse and briefcase, she reached for her keys. A soft curse left her full lips as the tentative grasp on her briefcase faltered. With a sigh she bent to retrieve the items escaped from the bag. As she rose to her full height and reached for her keys, the front door swung open. A flash of surprise made her gasp as she looked at her husband who was leaning against the door jamb.

"You planning on staying out here all night?" Ted asked. A smile tugged at his lips as his blue eyes moved over her.

Damn she was beautiful. Even in the milky yellow-tinged light she was a sight for sore eyes. Pale blonde hair framed her slender face. Her wide blue eyes were ringed by lush, dark lashes. To Ted she was as exquisite as a porcelain doll. Taking a step back he opened the door for her to enter. Lyndsay quickly crossed the threshold and dropped her belongings in the entry way. In the mirror above the antique sideboard she watched Ted close the door and lock it. Quickly forcing her gaze away from the mirror, Lyndsay unbuttoned her jacket. Before she could shrug out of the lightweight linen, Ted stepped up behind her. His hands were warm and comforting as he helped her take off the jacket. With a sure movement he turned and hung the jacket up.

Ted closed the closet door and leaned against it as he allowed himself a moment to look at her. He'd missed her terribly. Their infrequent phone calls had left him feeling more than a little lonely. Just having Lyndsay in the same room made him feel infinitely better. Lyndsay glanced at him over her shoulder before moving into the living room. He stood in the doorway, watching as she took a seat on the quilt covered sofa. The quilt had been a gift from his Grandma. Lyndsay insisted when they moved in that it be displayed. A wry smile touched his lips as he moved into the kitchen. For as much as she denied it, Lyndsay was very sentimental. After pulling a bottle of Chardonnay from the fridge, he took two wine glasses from the cabinet. He filled both glasses before turning the bottle. With a smile he took them into the living room.

Lyndsay was curled in the corner of the sofa, her head resting on the curved arm. Just looking at her made his chest ache. The separation had been unbearable. He'd wanted to be home with every fiber of his being. After just a few days, he was impossibly homesick. It was hard being newlywed and being apart. His thoughts were consumed by Lyndsay; what she was doing, if she was happy, if she thought of him half as much. Not that he had any reason to doubt she had. Lyndsay hated the separation as much as he did, yet she never complained. She knew how much his work meant and stood beside him through thick and thin. Shaking his head to clear his wandering thoughts, Ted gave Lyndsay a glass of wine.

"You always know what I want." Lyndsay murmured as she took the glass. Her fingers brushed lightly over his. An electric tingle moved up her arm; making her even more aware of him.

Ted chuckled softly as he gently lifted her legs and sat down on the sofa. He draped her long legs over his thighs and settled back. "That's what I'm here for."

Lyndsay made a soft sound in the back of her throat as she studied Ted. She never got tired of looking at him. He was everything she'd ever wanted. He was tall and incredibly handsome. His sense of humor always made her laugh. For all appearances he was the perfect southern gentleman. But she knew what lurked under that exceedingly calm exterior. Ted was a complicated man; a man that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Especially when it came to intimate manners. Ted was practically insatiable. His hungers ranged the full gamut from mild to wild. She never knew what delights Ted would have in mind but she'd never been disappointed.

Hiding her smile behind the glass, Lyndsay took a small sip of wine. She watched Ted over the rim.

"How was your day?" Ted asked as he lightly caressed the top of her foot. He couldn't let himself look down. He loved the sight of her wearing sexy high heels just a little too much. And the fact that she wore her favorite Louboutin Alti Pumps made it nearly impossible to keep his mind out of the gutter.

Lyndsay laughed softly as he looked at him, "About the usual. You know I work in a pressure pit."

Ted's soft laughter moved over her like a caress. Lyndsay always had an odd outlook on her work. Her home design business had been a success from the start. Most of that was due to her keen business sense and willingness to take risks. Lyndsay knew what she wanted and exactly how to get it. "Did Mrs. Petersen like the new drapes?"

Lyndsay made a slightly disgusted sound under her breath as she hook her head. "I swear I'm about to strange that woman with those drapes!"

Ted's deep laugh made her smile.

"Mrs. Petersen is a horrid cow that can't make up her mind." Lyndsay said with a frown.

"What does she want now?"

Lyndsay rolled her eyes in exaggeration. "You won't believe it."

Ted arched a brow in curiosity as he looked at her. "Why don't you tell me anyway?"

Lyndsay made a grand production of leaning over and putting her glass on the coffee table. She sat up straight and neatly settled her hands on her knees. She looked at Ted with an utterly serious expression. "She wants the first set of drapes; the ones she said she wouldn't be caught dead with."

With a dramatic sigh Lyndsay collapsed against the arm of the sofa. She shook her head slowly as she flicked a glance at Ted. "Can you believe that?"

Ted merely shook his head in answer. He knew better than saying anything when Lyndsay had that look on her face. The best thing to do was to distract her. The gentle glide of his fingers over her ankle made her sigh in happiness. His touch soothed her like nothing else would. Nights like this were her favorite. Her darling husband was finally home and they had nothing but time.

Ted watched as Lyndsay's head fell back against the arm of the sofa. Her eyes were closed as she settled into the soft comfort.

"How does this feel?" Ted asked softly as his warm fingers wrapped around her slender ankle. He squeezed gently before trailing his fingers up her calf.

Lyndsay made a soft sound of approval as his fingers crept higher. He stopped as his fingers brushed over the curve of her knee before tracing along the hem of her black skirt.

"You like this, don't you?" Ted's voice held a hint of amusement.

Lyndsay nodded slightly as she relaxed into his gentle touch. He always knew how to make her feel better. It was his super secret talent. And she was more than willing to let him have his wicked way. Sensing her thoughts, Ted's fingers smoothed under her skirt. A wry smile touched his lips as he inched along the smoothness of her thigh. Damn, she was heavenly soft. He could spend all day touching her, stroking her, making her purr in delight. Good thing he didn't anything else demanding his attention. Lightly he brushed over her lace covered mound. She made a soft sound of encouragement as he traced along the edge of her panties. He expected her to open to his gentle exploration.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Ted asked as he flicked a glance at her face. Her pretty lips were pulled down into a slight frown.

Lyndsay bit back a cheeky grin as he returned Ted's heated gaze. She tried to look offended as she murmured, "You didn't even kiss me."

Ted's soft laugh brought a rush of heat to her loins. The look he gave her was pure sin. He knew damn good and well she was teasing but he took the bait anyway. In a flash he moved from sitting beside her to covering her with a blanket made of flesh and bones. She sighed in happiness as his weight settled against her.

"I'm sorry, baby. Where are my manners?" Ted murmured as he gloried in the feel of her nubile body beneath his. She was so perfect. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, she fit him as if she'd been specially made.

Leaning down, he attempted to capture her lips with his. Just as his lips were about to make contact, she turned away, letting his kiss land on her cheek. A low chuckle rumbled out of his chest as he lightly skimmed down her cheek. He explored her with his lips, loving the feel of her satiny skin as he kissed lower. Lyndsay made a soft sound as he pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw. Ted moved over her fluttering pulse in a gentle caress.

"First you want me to kiss you; then you turn away?" Ted murmured as he pressed a heated kiss over her pounding heart.

"If I have to ask, I don't want it." Lyndsay whispered as her fingers tangled in his thick hair. She held him close, pressing his lips firmly to her skin.

"Are you sure about that, honey?" Ted purred as his fingers moved to the row of tiny buttons on her blouse.

He plucked lightly at the pearl closures, toying with the top one for a moment. Lyndsay flicked a heated glance at Ted as he slowly freed the top button. She knew better than answering him. No matter her response, he'd only see it as a challenge.

Ted shook his head slightly as he continued working the buttons free. He sighed as more of her golden skin was revealed. Unable to stop himself, a lusty moan left him as he freed the last button and parted the two halves. God, she had no idea how beautiful she was. Instantly his gaze was drawn to her breasts. The soft globes strained against their lace prison; their fullness nearly overflowing the cups. As he looked at her his mouth began to water. He'd give anything to taste her pert breasts, suckle her aching nipples. He wanted to give her more pleasure than she'd ever dreamed of. But first, she was going to beg.

It was impossible to remain still as Ted explored her with his fingertips. Lightly he brushed over the swells of her breasts before pulling away. His fingers splayed wide over her mid-section. Teasingly he brushed along the edge of her bra. Lyndsay made a pleading sound, hoping he'd do more. However, he would not be swayed. His touch was feather light as he plucked at the buttons of her skirt. If only he'd decide what he wanted to do. He was slowly driving her mad. Restlessly Lyndsay moved against him. Arching her back put her breasts nearly at eye level. The motion was not lost on Ted. His stormy blue gaze was locked on her. He watched as she slowly relaxed against the couch. Hunger flared in his eyes.

"Why are you teasing me so?" Lyndsay asked breathlessly.

Nonchalantly Ted shrugged a broad shoulder. A wicked smile touched his lips as he looked down at her. She instigated the teasing play and now she wanted him to hurry along? He was going to teach her a lesson in patience. Reaching above her, Ted braced his weight on the arm of the couch. As he arched over her his hips settled into the cradle of her thighs. She accepted his weight with a sigh. Slowly he rocked against her, letting her feel his hardness through the layers of cloth. A soft sound left Lyndsay as he repeated the motion.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Ted's voice was low and rough with passion.

Lowering his lips to her cheek, he skimmed across the soft surface until he came to her lips. His lips brushed across hers, the merest of caresses. Her lips fluttered against him, teasing him, tempting him to press his lips fully to hers. Continuing his teasing movements, Ted suckled her bottom lip. He pulled the plump flesh between his teeth, lightly grazing before smoothing her with the flick of his tongue.

Lyndsay's fingers tightened in his hair. She tried to hold him in place as she arched into his kiss. Before her lips made contact with his, he released his treat and pulled away. Ted bit back a smile as he realized the sound coming from Lyndsay sounded like a soft growl. He stared down at her, letting her see the hunger in his blue eyes.

"You couldn't possibly want me to kiss you." Ted murmured.

Lyndsay made a frustrated sound that was part pleading, part aggression. "You know I do."

Ted made a _tsking _sound under her breath as he lightly pressed his lips to hers. "Better now?"

Lyndsay fought the urge to pinch him. He was enjoying her torture just a little too much. She looked at him from beneath lowered lashes. A blush stained his cheeks and full lips were parted. He had no idea how just looking at him made her go weak in the knees. Heat rolled off of him in waves. He'd barely touched her and she already felt as if she were burning alive. From the smug smile on his handsome face, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Will you just kiss me, already?"

Feigning surprise, Ted pulled back slightly to study her flushed face. Her eyes were bright and full of desire. Her pouting pink lips worked slightly. It was hard for him not to give her exactly what she wanted. He'd love nothing more than to kiss her senseless.

"I thought you don't want it if you have to ask for it."

Lyndsay wanted to scream in frustration as Ted used her words against her. "You know what I meant."

Ted's laughter was full of mischief. "But that's what you said."

How could she argue with kind of logic? She couldn't. But that didn't stop the desire rushing through her blood. Ted's merciless teasing was an aphrodisiac all its own.

"Damn it, Ted, will you …"

Lyndsay's words were cut off as Ted captured her lips with his. This was no gentle kiss, no teasing press of lips. This kiss was one of possession. Ted's tongue thrust deep before quickly retreating. His tongue stroked against hers, gathering her flavor before tracing along the edges of her teeth. He didn't pull away until they were both panting.

"What were you saying?" Ted asked softly. His deep voice, thick with that slow sexy drawl, made her body tremble.

Lyndsay shook her head in response. His kiss left her feeling disoriented and edgy. She clung tightly to him, one hand buried in his hair, the other clutching the front of his shirt.

"Do you want more, baby? Want me to kiss you again?" Ted murmured as he looked down into her passion fused face.

She stared back at him, her blue eyes wide with passion. Her gaze was locked on his lips. Slowly she licked her lips. Unconsciously, Ted mimicked the motion. She couldn't look away from their dewy softness. Taking her silence for agreement, Ted's lips descended to the swell of her cleavage. He nuzzled her gently, the smooth skin of his cheek gliding across her breast. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat as she arched against him. Lightly his fingers traced along her side, over her rib cage. His fingers fluttered over her, tracing the lace pattern of her bra. Slowly his touch moved higher until he brushed over her soft skin. He bit back a moan as he kneaded her pliable flesh, molding her against his palm. He loved touching her like this; loved creating an intimate haze.

Lyndsay arched into his touch, silently begging him for more. Her nipples ached to be touched, to be suckled. She wanted to plead with him to do exactly that. But no amount of pleading would hurry Ted. He was in the zone and he had nothing but time. Just when she thought she could endure no more, Ted's warm palm skated along her spine and deftly unhooked her bra. Without looking he let the scrap of lace fall to the carpet. Ted allowed himself a moment to study her. Her breasts were beyond perfect; just large enough to fill his hand. The pale pink nipples were pulled into tight points. Without waiting for permission, his head dipped down. He pressed a sweet kiss over one nipple before moving to the other. He kissed her gently before capturing the pointed crest with his mouth. Suckling gently, he laved her with his tongue. She arched into him, pressing her flesh into his warm, wet mouth.

Restlessly Lyndsay moved beneath him. She craved his touch more than she wanted her next breath. Heat pooled between her thighs making her even more aware of her need. The tugging on her nipple brought a rush of damp heat to her center. She knew, without a doubt, that she was dripping wet. She would give anything to feel the smooth glide of his fingers over her swollen flesh. She wanted to feel his long finger slide into her heated depths; feel him work her until she screamed in release. A helpless moan escape her as her body went hot and tight.

Ted forced himself to slow down, to savor the sweet sounds coming from Lyndsay. Her body moved beneath his, pressing against him from shoulder to thigh before relaxing slightly. Even through the layers of clothes, he could feel the heat pouring off her slender body. He knew that if he slid his fingers over her panties, he'd find her damp and ready. With that thought in mind, Ted reached for the button of her skirt. He made quick work of freeing the small plastic circle and pulled the zipper down. Without being told, Lyndsay lifted her hips. Ted pulled the garment from her body and tossed it on the floor. Supporting his weight on the arm braced against the couch, Ted drank in the sight of her.

In all his days he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Her body was the epitome of perfection. She was the perfect combination of slender lines and graceful curves. From her slender shoulders to her slightly flaring hips she was his dream come true. Her body was soft and supple where his was muscled. She was absolutely everything he could have asked for and more. Ted's eyes locked on the thatch of blonde curls guarding her treasures. His mouth watered as he looked at her, knowing just how sweet she was. Trailing his fingers along the curve of her hip, he moved closer to the place that craved his touch the most.

Ted couldn't suppress the groan that escaped as his fingers found her intimate flesh. She was incredibly wet, her flesh coated with evidence of her desire. His finger moved along her cleft, gently parting her folds. They both jumped in surprise as his knuckle brushed over her aching clit. She was more than ready for what he planned. Firmly he touched her straining flesh, applying enough pressure to make her squirm with wanton need. A breathless moan left her as he captured her pearl between his thumb and forefinger. He increased the pressure until her fingers locked around his wrist. When she was unable to pull him away, she pressed his hand more firmly between her legs.

"Damn, baby, you need me, don't you?" Ted marveled in wonder, the words filled with lust.

Her body was a marvel of responsiveness. Each brush of his thumb over her clit made her body jerk in bliss. She arched against his touch, bringing him fully against her. Gently he probed her slick entrance, testing her resistance. His thick finger slipped inside her tight sheath. Ted sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth as his finger brushed across her secret nub. He circled the swollen bundle before pressing against it. Lyndsay's thighs clenched, holding him there. With a growl, Ted pressed deeper until her thighs parted and gave him full access.

Lyndsay gasped as Ted circled her spot, pressing slightly before sliding over the sensitive surface. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, she gave herself over to his talented fingers. The knot of tension was building. She was getting closer to that place where nothing existed except the two of them. She wanted him to carry her to that edge and hold her while she shattered a million pieces. Her breath came in ragged pants as Ted worked her mercilessly. Just as the line between pain and pleasure blurred, Ted withdrew.

A curse left Lyndsay as Ted pushed away from her. Her eyes flicked open to watch as Ted made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed the garment to the floor and reached for his belt. A deft movement separated the two halves and he made quick work of the copper button and zipper on his jeans. Roughly he shoved the material away from his straining length. His cock ached with ferocity. The thick length stood proudly from his body, arching slightly toward his belly. The broad tip glistened with a drop of liquid desire. Lyndsay drank in the sight of him. From his broad shoulders she moved lower, over his sculpted abs and lean hips. She moaned as her eyes locked on his heavy cock. Instantly her pussy clenched in anticipation. Holding her hand out, she beckoned him closer.

With a shake of his head, Ted took a step away. His hands were none too gentle as he reached for her. Pulling her from the couch, he stood her before him. Passionately he captured her lips, his tongue darting deep inside to taste her. He kissed her until she was dizzy and clutching him for support. It took all of his effort to pull away from her.

"Turn around." Ted demanded. His voice was low and rough with passion. His fingers moved to her waist and turned her when she didn't respond to his command. Sucking in a deep breath, Ted watched as Lyndsay braced herself against the couch. Her knees met the soft cushion at the same time Ted's did. He watched as she settled over the arm of the couch as she spread her knees wide. His gaze was drawn to the valley between her thighs. Her flushed sex was dewy with desire; the flesh swollen and needy. Biting back a muffled curse, Ted's hands settled on her slender waist.

Lyndsay gasped as Ted stroked from her waist to the curve of her ass. He caressed her, letting her enjoy the feel of his hands. She whimpered as his thick finger stroked over her, teasing her, making her crave him even more. Her whimper turned to a low moan as Ted brushed the tip of his cock over her. The silky glide of his heated crown along her drenched folds made her shiver. His free hand moved up the length of her spine and tangled in her blonde hair. He tugged gently, forcing her to look over her shoulder at him.

The look in her eyes made Ted go weak in the knees. Pure lust radiated from her sapphire blue orbs, silently pleading for him to have his wicked way. Glancing down, he looked at the perfection of her supple body. Unable to resist the urge to claim her, Ted pushed against her tight entrance. Her body resisted for a moment before opening to his invasion. With a grunt he buried himself to the hilt. Lyndsay's channel milked him, suckling him as he allowed her to grow accustomed to his invasion. Fuck, she was so incredibly tight, so wet. The urge to pound into her was nearly overwhelming. He forced himself to take a deep breath and focus on the feel of her pussy sucking him.

Lyndsay was dying. Ted was loving her in the most wicked of ways. He pressed deep before pulling back ever so slightly. There was no more than a few inches of movement but it hit all of the right places. Her body shimmered with pleasure, her nerves stretched as tight as her pussy. Damn, she'd almost forgotten how big Ted was. His glorious cock stretched her almost painfully but the burn was quickly soothed by his short thrusts. Her body opened for him, loving the sensation of fullness. The feel of his body moving over hers, so hot, so smooth made her moan.

Ted wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Lyndsay was so sweetly perfect, her body taking him deep. His thrusts were short and fast, a careful loving meant to drive her to the brink of insanity. Her soft moans were getting louder, telling him how close she was. Her lithe body was drawing tighter with each thrust. Biting down hard on the inside of his cheek, Ted adjusted his angle and slipped his hand between her thighs. The brush of his thumb over her clit made her see stars. Her body jerked as he stroked her relentlessly, pushing her ever closer to oblivion.

"Please, Ted! More!" Lyndsay's words ended on a keening cry as he withdrew until only the very tip remained. He slammed home, his cock kissing her womb.

"Now, baby, come for me." Ted's whispered demand was so close to her ear that she shivered.

Her body strained against his, arching into his thrusts as they became faster and deeper. Her nails dug into the soft fabric of the couch as the grip on her hair tightened. She couldn't resist Ted's demand anymore than she could stop breathing. A brush of his calloused thumb over her clit made her writhe and squirm. All she needed was a little more.

A frustrated growl left Ted as Lyndsay refused him. His blunt fingers scraped along her sensitive scalp, tugging on the blonde tresses. Each thrust into her wet heat made it harder for him to fight the urge to find his own pleasure. He wanted to make her scream as he soothed the burning ache they'd created with their passion. He wanted to fuck her hard, bury deep inside and let his seed fill her. But most of all he wanted to feel her body locked on his in the throws of ultimate pleasure.

The fingers between her thighs were speeding her closer to the edge. She wanted to find her pleasure so much she could taste it. Her mouth filled with the sweet flavor of release as Ted picked up the pace. She moved with him, arching her back, taking him deeper with each thrust. She wanted to feel him buried deep inside where she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Rolling her hips, she took all of him. Impossible as it seemed, Ted's cock swelled. Her pussy wept in happiness as he spread her wider, taking every ounce of pleasure possible. Her muscles tightened, trapping him within the sweet confines of her body.

Ted ground his teeth as he fought the urge to empty into her. His balls were painfully tight. The first tendrils of release skirted along his spine. Shoulders tense, he braced his weight over Lyndsay as he pounded into her. Her heart shaped ass pressed against his thighs, taking everything he had.

"Lyns, I can't ..." Unable to hold back the pleasure a moment longer, Ted came. Hard and deep, from the center of his body, his orgasm exploded. His cock jerked as the first sticky drops of his seed splashed against her slick walls. His body trembled as he emptied into her.

Lyndsay screamed his name as she fell headlong into pleasure with him. The hot spurt of his seed made her orgasm more intense. She trembled from head to toe, her body locking on his as he brought her to aching completion. A single scalding tear escaped as she buried her face against the couch. Her breath hitched as Ted thrust one last time, seating himself fully. Gentle hands stroked down her back, letting her know he was still right there with her. Not wanting him to see the tears, Lyndsay blinked hard until her vision cleared.

Ted was utterly spent. His body quaked with the remnants of his release. His hands trembled as he caressed her, telling her without words just how pleased he was. Looking down at her, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Lyndsay's slender frame shivered as he touched her. Her skin was flushed and glowed with vitality. He'd never seen her look more beautiful. It took the last of his strength to withdraw from her. With gentle hands he pulled her into his embrace. He collapsed to sit on the couch, drawing her into his lap as he did. With a sigh he reached for the edge of the quilt and pulled it over them.

Weakly Lyndsay collapsed against him. Her body was a single, overexcited nerve. Ted's warm hands stroked her slowly, letting her come down from the explosive high of their union. A smile touched her lips as she pressed a kiss over his pounding heart. She knew words were not necessary. They'd say everything they needed to with a minimum of words. The timeless dance of their passion was more than enough to express what they felt. She snuggled against him, letting him absorb her weight. He hugged her close, letting her relax into his embrace. Ted dropped a kiss on top of her head as he settled back against the couch. There wasn't anyplace else he'd rather be. Home really was where the heart is.


	6. Leave a Light On for Alex Riley

Alex Riley opened the front door of his town house and stepped into the cool, dark interior. Hanging his keys on the hook beside the door, he waited for his wife. Turning to the open doorway, watched as Leigha slowly strolled along the walk way. The sound of her Ferragamo pumps echoed in the quiet darkness. A slight smile crossed his handsome face as she approached him. Damn, she was beautiful. Her silky black hair was swept back from her face, revealing a classic bone structure. Her Greek heritage was evident in the broad sweep of her cheeks and a regal nose. Although she was veiled in shadows, he knew the color of her eyes. They were the same shade as a storm tossed sea. More than once he'd been lost in those gray depths. Shaking his head slowly, Alex made himself move away from the door. He crossed the small foyer and moved into the lush living room. Spying a neat stack of unopened mail on the coffee table, Alex scooped it up. After flipping on the lamp beside the couch, he sat down on the sofa.

Flipping casually through the envelopes, he shook his head. Cable bill, cell phone bill, a letter from his insurance company. Nothing in the envelopes needed immediate attention. Tossing the mail back onto coffee table, he slumped back into the softness of the couch. A sense of comfort came to him as he looked around the living room. The walls were hung with family photos. A large portrait of Leigha on their wedding day hung over the empty fireplace. Everywhere he turned, there were reminders of his life. This was where he belonged. This was where he was happy. This was home.

The sound of the front door closing brought Alex out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Leigha standing just inside the living room. Leaning against the smooth pillar of the arch way, she took off her shoes and set them aside. Crossing the carpet on bare feet, she came to stand in front of him. He took a moment to simply enjoy the sight of her. The knee length pink dress hugged her curves like a second skin. Her full bosom peeked at him as she bent down to pick up the scattered pieces of mail. Shifting slightly, he enjoyed the view as afforded him. As he watched the subtle sway of her breasts, his cock lifted in appreciation. Wiping his fingers across his lips, he forced himself to look away.

"Anything good in here?" Leigha asked as she made a neat stack of the mail.

Shaking his head slightly, he glanced back at her. She straightened slowly, the mail clutched lightly in her manicured hands. "Just some bills."

Leigha made a soft sound under her breath as she placed the mail beside the lamp. It was then he spotted a large manila envelope. Arching a brow in curiosity, he watched as Leigha nonchalantly pulled the envelope from the stack. Leaning forward in his seat, Alex watched as Leigha tried to place the envelope out of sight.

"What's that?" Alex asked as Leigha jumped back as if she'd been burned.

As he watched she put the envelope behind her back. She gave him a sweet smile as she shook her head.

"What's what?"

As if she could fool him. Alex made a slight motion to her. "What's behind your back?"

She had the good sense to look surprised. "Oh that?" she gave him an angelic smile. "That's nothing."

"Can I see it?"

Surprise flickered across her face as she took a small step to the side.

"See what?" Leigha's winced at the sound of her voice. It was slightly high and shrill.

"The envelope you're trying to hide behind your back." Alex answered. Amusement laced his voice as he watched her unguarded reaction.

Shaking her head, Leigha took another step toward the kitchen. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Realizing Leigha was not going to cooperate easily, Alex slowly stood. He held his palm out and wiggled his fingers.

"Let me see it, then." Alex smiled as he slowly pursued her.

Taking small backward steps, Leigha tried to move out his way. However, Alex would not be so easily dismissed. It was a slow chase as he followed her careful movements. He knew the instant she decided to try to out run him. She glanced toward the bedroom and took a quick side step. His arm shot out and wrapped around her slender waist. Carefully he pulled her to his side.

"Come on, you know you can't hide anything from me." Alex tried to pry the envelope from behind her back.

Leigha shook her head slightly as she stepped out of his embrace. She moved just out of arm's reach.

Biting back a smile, Alex studied her with unblinking eyes. "May I see the envelope? His voice was low and soft. "Please, baby?"

Uncertainty flashed in her hazel eyes as she returned his unwavering gaze. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Alex asked softly. "What are you hiding?"

Leigha's delicately arched brows rose slightly. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why won't you let me see what's in the envelope?"

The shrug of one slender shoulder was her only response.

Alex inched slowly toward her. "Do you want me to beg?"

A small smile tugged at her lips as she looked up at him, "That's a good start."

Alex gave her a slightly unamused look. "Do you really want to spend all night doing this?"

"Doing what?" Leigha asked innocently.

"Prolonging the inevitable." his words were soft as he closed the distance between them.

He looked down at her, his dark eyes taking in even the smallest details. Heaven help him. Her eyes shone with a brightness he'd never seen before. Nervously, she licked her full bottom lip. Unable to look away, he watched as she repeated the motion. A low groan welled up from deep inside. Leigha was damn near irresistible. His head lowered slowly. The brush of his lips across hers was sweetly erotic. Keeping the pressure light, he molded her lips to his. Her soft sigh gave him access to taste her fully. Leaving no part of her mouth unexplored, he drank her in. Satisfaction moved through him as her tongue stroked against his, joining him in a timeless dance. One strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he continued the gentle assault. He kissed her until she sighed.

Leigha's head was spinning from Alex's kiss. He knew exactly how much his careful exploration would disarm her. Surprise flickered through her as she felt Alex's fingers grip the edge of the envelope. Kissing her had been a ruse; a cheap ploy to get what he wanted. Leigha was tempted to give him a piece of her mind. One look in his eyes made her forget what she was going to say.

"Now was that really so hard?" Alex asked, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Leigha made a non-committal sound in the back of her throat as she looked up at him. "Fine. Look in the envelope; I can't stop you."

Alex hoped the barely contained laughter didn't show in his voice, "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

Leigha shrugged as she stepped from his embrace. "I can't stand here and watch you open it."

A soft laugh escaped him as he watched Leigha cross the room and disappear into the bedroom. At times Leigha had an odd sense of humor. He knew it was a cover; Leigha was painfully shy. Whatever was in there had her on edge. A frown creased his brow as he looked at the plain, brown envelope. There were no marks, no indication of its origin. Where had it come from? More importantly, what was inside?

_Only one way to find out _Alex thought as he turned it over. Carefully prying the sealed edges apart, Alex removed the contents. Several photographs from their vacation in Aruba were at the top of the stack. He flipped through them quickly. As he came to the fifth photograph, he paused. It took a moment for him to realize what, or rather who exactly, he was looking at.

Leigha was a beautiful woman on any given day but the woman staring back at him from the photo was exquisite. Desire thrummed through his veins as he studied the black and white image. Leigha was perched seductively on the edge of a wing back chair. Her kohl lined eyes stared directly into the camera, her expression unmistakeable. Sheer white lingerie molded to her body, leaving very little to the imagination. A low whistle left Alex as he slowly flipped to the next photo. Looking at the photo, he forgot how to breathe. Leigha's nude form captured his undivided attention. She lay in the center of a massive bed. Her heavy lidded eyes were focused on the camera, her bow shaped mouth drawn into a half smile. His eyes widened slightly as he realized where her hands were. Her left hand lay across her bare stomach while her right hand was curled seductively between her breasts.

_Unbelievable _Alex thought. No way this could be his demure Leigha. By day Leigha was an elementary school teacher. Her first grade class meant the world to her. Demure clothing and unquestionable behavior were the standard. Not once had she one anything that could be considered unladylike. At least not until she'd decided to show her wild side. Looking down at the photo, Alex felt fire stir in his blood. The woman staring back at him was the epitome of wanton surrender. She was everything soft, sweet and sensual that he had ever dreamed of.

A noise emanating from the bedroom drew his attention away from the photo. Through the narrow opening he could see Leigha's reflection in the chaval mirror. She turned to the left and studied her reflection before turning back to the right. Before the thought fully formed, Alex dropped the photos on the coffee table and stalked into the bedroom. Without looking he closed the door. Surprise registered on Leigha's pretty face as he turned the lock. She was trapped and he had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. Crossing the room in four steps, Alex wrapped his arms around her waist. A gentle tug brought her flush against him.

Curious eyes looked up at him as he molded her slender frame to his. Her lips parted but before a single word was uttered, Alex kissed her. This kiss was vastly different than the one a short while ago. This was a kiss of intensity, of possession. Without asking for permission, Alex's nimble fingers found the zipper of her dress. A quick downward tug was all it took. The two halves separated and the dress slid to the floor. He sucked in a deep breath as he looked at her. The cream colored strapless bra barely contained her generous breasts. Her nipples strained against the satin confines. A wicked smile crossed Alex's features as his gaze moved lower, over her gently rounded belly and flaring hips. Damn, she looked good enough to eat.

The urge to toss her onto the bed and ravish her was overwhelming. He wanted her wild and wanton beneath him. He wanted her throaty cries echoing in his ears. But first he was going to drive her quite mad with pleasure. Taking a step back he reached for the buttons of his black pin striped shirt. He made quick work of freeing them and tugged off the confining garment. Leigha's soft sound of approval spurred him on. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he tugged her toward the bed. Turning her slightly, he sat her on the edge. She reached for him but he moved out of her reach.

Shaking his head slightly, he knelt at her feet. Intensity burned in his gaze as he looked up at her. He studied her flushed face. Her eyes shone with the flames of desire. Her lush lips parted. As he watched she drew her plump bottom lip between her teeth. That small, unconscious motion was his undoing. A feral growl rumbled from deep in his chest as he sank his fingers into her hips. Pulling her to the edge of the bed, he silently urged her knees apart. Without hesitation he buried his head between her creamy thighs.

Leigha gasped as Alex pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss over her sex. The thin barrier of satin did little to lessen the tensity of his exploration. Kissing her from top to bottom, he left no part of her unexplored. The teasing caress made Leigha shift restlessly against him. Whimpering softly, the fingers of her left hand threaded through his thick hair. Her nails scraped along his scalp until she cupped his head in her palm. With a slight pressure, she brought him closer to her flesh. A helpless moan escaped her as Alex's calloused fingers brushed over her. A sweeping caress of his tongue quickly followed. Cupping her lightly, he pressed his nose against her fragrant flesh. The smooth material separating them was soaked with the proof of Leigha's desire. He sucked softly, coating his tongue with her sweet flavor. Groaning low and deep in his throat, he scored her with his teeth. Her hips jerked in response. Unable to resist, he repeated the caress. Using the flat of his tongue, he licked her firmly. She began to squirm as he again sank his teeth into her willing flesh.

Leigha's hips jerked as Alex began nibbling along her sex. Her eyes widened in shock as he captured her aching clit. Tugging carefully, he scraped the sharp edge of his teeth across the sensitive nub. Unable to bear the pleasure, her right hand gripped his shoulder. She held on to him as she moved, arching against each stroke of his wicked tongue. Waves of desire crashed over her as Alex continued his unrelenting assault. A soft cry left her as Alex abruptly shifted. Glancing between her splayed thighs, Leigha felt the thrill of excitement. The sight of Alex's golden skin against her own brought on another rush of desire. But it was the sight of his passion fused face and glossy lips that made her shiver. There was no doubt in her mind that he was in complete control.

Alex uncurled from the floor. Reaching for his belt, he made quick work of unbuckling it. The pressure of his straining cock made freeing the zipper challenging. Muttering a soft curse he pushed the rough denim from his hips. Leigha's eyes widened as Alex's silky flesh was revealed. The torrid length jutted proudly away from his body. The blunt tip was beautifully rounded before giving way to a thick shaft. Desire, hot and liquid, raced through her veins as Leigha looked at him. She squeezed her thighs closed as she eyed him wantonly.

Reaching for her, he wound her silky hair around his fist. He tilted her face back and exposed the slender column of her throat. Unable to resist the allure of her pouting lips, he leaned down and kissed her. Thrusting his tongue deep, he gathered her flavor. He kissed her thoroughly, leaving her panting and breathless. As he pulled away his palm captured her breast. She arched into his touch, pressing her pebbled flesh against his palm. Molding her gently, he toyed with her. His long fingers gripped her, squeezing gently before releasing. Leigha reached for him. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his pounding cock and gave a gentle tug.

A sharp breath hissed out from between clenched teeth as Alex arched into her touch. Gripping him tightly, she stroked him from base to tip and back again. Each brush of her palm across his throbbing tip was a delicious torture. A muttered curse halted Leigha's exploration. Capturing her hand with his, he still her movements.

"Leigha, stop." Alex's voice was pitched low and deep.

Wide gray eyes stared up at him. Trust mingled with passion in those silvery depths. Alex knew, without a doubt, that he could have her any way he wanted. With that thought in mind, his hands moved to her shoulder. With a gentle push, he urged her to lie on the heavenly soft bed. As soon as her back touched the down comforter Alex gripped the thin sides of her panties. With a jerk he pulled the damp garment from her slender form. Crumpling them in a fist, he looked between the saturated material and Leigha's parted thighs. Tossing them onto the bed, Alex reached for her. Gripping her thighs, he pulled her to the edge. Immediately her legs parted for him, revealing her secret treasures.

He looked down at her. Hunger burned in his gaze as he studied her swollen flesh. The pink folds beckoned him, begged him to have his wicked way. The temptation was too much to resist. Before Leigha could protest, he moved closer. Taking his cock in hand, he pressed the weeping tip against her. With a roll of his hips, he moved the plum shaped tip across her swollen clit. A ragged gasp escaped him as he pulled back slightly and thrust again. Leigha reached for him, her sharp nails digging into the thick muscles of his biceps. He welcomed the slight sting. It gave him something to focus on beside the thrill of pleasure rippling along his spine.

Pulling away he gave Leigha a heated look. The look of unadulterated lust she gave him spurred him on. Hooking his arms behind her knees, he pulled opened her fully. Her glistening pussy beckoned him. Placing his cock at her slick entrance, he pushed in to the hilt. Leigha's cries echoed off the ceiling. The sound was sweeter than anything he'd ever heard. Arching over her, he found her lips with his own. As he kissed her, he pulled out completely. Leigha whimpered in protest, her sharp nails bit deeply into his skin. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, Alex fought the urge to return to her liquid heat. He wanted to prolong the moment as long as possible.

Easing his fingers along the inside of her thigh, he teased her. He followed the silky skin until his fingers brushed over her clit. Her body jerked as he found her willing flesh and pressed firmly against it. A savage moan came from Leigha as Alex toyed with her. Unable to endure the torture she reached for him. Her strength was surprising as she pulled him close. A sigh of feminine satisfaction left her as Alex took control. The fingers that had caressed her so carefully shoved her legs apart. Giving her no opportunity to refuse him, Alex thrust hard.

Leigha's slick walls wrapped around him. She squeezed him like a fiery hand, milking his throbbing length. He buried deep, feeling his balls press against her ass. Her heat seared him, encouraged him to pound into her willing body. The sound of his body slapping against hers filled the room. Her throaty cries was music to his ears. Grunting softly, he set a near frantic pace. Leigha moved with him, taking as much as he could give. He knew she was getting close. Her honeyed channel grew painfully snug as he thrust harder and deeper. Instinct told him that her release would be like a freight train. Once it started, it would be impossible to stop. The thought thrilled him to the core.

Shifting to the left, Alex adjusted the angle of his thrust. A growl left him as his cock brushed across the tight bundle of nerves. Leigha's back bowed as he adjusted the length of his stroke. Quick, sharp jabs made her cry out in pleasure. Her body trembled as her orgasm grew closer. Gritting his teeth, Alex fought to hold on just a little longer. He wanted to find their pleasure together. Sliding a hand between her drenched thighs, Alex's rough thumb brushed over her swollen nub. He fought to hold Leigha in place as he found a rhythm that made her see stars. She whimpered in need, begging him to end her torture. Three deep hard thrusts shoved Leigha over the edge and into the abyss. Her sweet channel became impossibly tight as she rode the waves of pleasure. She fucked him back, taking him as deep as she could. Her sharp nails raked down his forearms as orgasm gripped her. The sharp sting was more than he could resist. With a shout he joined her. His balls emptied in a rush; his hot seed erupted with volcanic intensity. His cock burned with release as he buried deeper than he ever had. With a groan he collapsed on top of her. He knew he was too heavy but he couldn't move. His muscles shook with the intensity of his release. Pressing his face into the curve of Leigha's shoulder, he tried to calm the pounding of his heart.

Leigha groaned as Alex's sculpted body pressed her into the soft bed. Weakly she wrapped her right arm across his broad shoulders. Her fingers toyed with the damp hair at the nape of his neck. Alex made a soft, contented sound as she stroked him lightly. After several long moments Alex forced his body to move. Propping himself on an elbow, he took the majority of his weight from Leigha. Looking down at her sated face, masculine pride flowed through him. Leigha looked as if she'd been vigorously loved and was no worse for the wear. She gave him a half smile as she traced her free hand down the plane of his chest.

Unbidden, the memory of the photos flashed through his mind. His sex thickened as the image of his seductive Leigha played through his brain. He tried to force the picture from his mind but Leigha had other intentions. Her supple body arched beneath his, drawing his hardening cock into her depths. A wicked smile touched her lips as she looked up at him. Without realizing it, his hips arched and slowly retracted. Leigha's beautiful gray eyes fluttered as she looked up at him. Then she uttered the words that would be his undoing.

"More, please."

Closing his eyes, Alex gave himself up to the passion that flared to life once again.


	7. Leave a Light on for Christian

The door closed behind Lela with a soft thud. The apartment was pitch black. Not even the glow of the city penetrated the small living room. She made her way to through the living room by memory alone. She skirted the mahogany coffee table without bumping into it. Moving into the bedroom she tossed her purse on the wooden chest at the foot of the bed. Crossing the room she drew back the heavy navy blue curtains. The soft light filtering through the window was just enough for her to see. Turning in a slow circle she surveyed the room.

The bed was precisely made. The mountain of fluffy pillows were lined up against the headboard. The white and blue rectangles glowed in the semi-darkness. The satin duvet shimmered as moonlight danced across the surface. It was a veritable paradise yet it held no allure for her. After the exhausting day she'd had, it was impossible to believe that she wasn't impatient to crawl between the luxurious sheets. But far from it; sleep would be impossible. Her mind was too full to find rest. Now she had to find something to keep her occupied until she fell into an exhausted slumber.

The muffled sounds coming from her purse brought her out of her thoughts. She dug through the sleek little bag until her fingers found the cellphone. She answered it without looking at the name on the screen.

"You were supposed to call when you got home." Christian's voice filtered through the phone.

The connection was slightly filled with static. She pressed the phone closer to her ear.

"I was about to call." Lela said as she turned back toward the window. She studied the traffic meandering five stories below. The glare of headlights reflected off the windows of nearby buildings.

"Where are you?" she asked as she watched a taxi pull up to the traffic light. She stared at the red glow of the brake lights.

"Do you really have to ask?" he made a small noise that told her he was more than a little aggravated.

Not that she could blame him. He had been scheduled to be home hours ago but the weather had turned nasty. A snow storm kept him grounded in Seattle. She had been upset when he'd called to let her know he wouldn't be home in time to escort her to the party. Disappointment had filled her as he told her she'd have to go to her sister's engagement soiree alone. That disappointment hadn't lessened a bit. As she looked out at the city, loneliness washed over her.

"When will you be home?" her voice was soft.

She heard his deep sigh and felt it as if it were her own. "Not soon enough."

A heavy silence fell as neither of them knew what to say. After several quiet moments Christian spoke,

"So how was the party?"

A faint smile touched her lips. "It was wonderful. The food was great."

"Did you have a good time?"

She hesitated a moment before answering. "Not really."

Christian made a soothing sound in the back of his throat. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there."

She nodded in understanding even though he couldn't see it. As upsetting as it was, she couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault he'd missed the party. Sometimes the unavoidable happened. Another silence fell. Just as Lela was about to speak Christian's question caught her off guard.

"What are you wearing?" He laughed at her surprised gasp.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She murmured softly.

In an instant her mood went from morose to slightly upbeat. She knew she was baiting him but couldn't help it. She loved nothing better than teasing him. His reactions were always so perfect. He never failed to make her smile.

"Yeah, actually I would." A trace of humor remained in his tone but he was incredibly serious. "Tell me what you're wearing."

He heard her soft sigh, "I'm wearing a little black dress."

His eyes closed as heat shot down his spine and settled between his thighs. "Which one?"

"Your favorite one."

A vision of her swam before his tightly closed eyes. God, he knew exactly which dress she was talking about. It was black silk and an inch longer than indecently short. It hugged her curves like a second skin. She looked like a runway goddess every time she wore it. His cock swelled painfully as the vision remained steadfast.

"What else are you wearing?" his voice was low and gruff.

"The pearls you bought me for my birthday."

His grip tightened on the phone until the plastic creaked in protest. "Anything else?" He croaked.

Her laugh was musical. "No."

His response was long in coming, "You know you really should make sure you lock the door."

Lela gasped in shock and whirled toward the doorway. She blinked hard to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But after several hard blinks, the vision remained. Christian stood framed in the doorway. Surprise and disbelief moved through her as he entered the room.

Without a word he crossed the room and gently pulled her against him. He captured her lips in a needy caress. His tongue swept over her parted lips before delving deep inside. Her flavor was sweeter than honey and oh so addictive. Slowly he pulled away.

"I thought you were in Seattle!" She said softly. Her fingers curled into the soft cotton of his shirt. The warmth seeping through the fabric assured her she wasn't dreaming.

"I was." he murmured softly as he stroked a fingertip across her dewy lips.

"Your flight was delayed because of the storm." Her words were half statement, half question.

"I rented a car." He needed to explain no further.

He had promised Lela he'd be home today and he was a man of his word. It didn't make him feel better because he'd been too late for the party. Sometimes that was a hazard of being a professional wrestler. Travel schedules could be unforgiving at times. Unfortunately, this had been one of those times. But somehow he would make it up to her.

"You drove in a snow storm?" She asked. Her voice was full of disbelief.

He shrugged nonchalantly, the soft leather of his jacket creaking with the movement. "What? It's not like I haven't done it before."

Just as Lela was about scold him he pressed his thumb against her lips. "I'm here safe and sound. That's all that matters, right?"

How could she argue with him? He was alive and well and looking so sexy it made her body feel flushed. Her fingers smoothed over the plane of his chest to the row of buttons. Her fingers slid between the buttons to touch his warm flesh. She sighed softly as she stroked him with her fingertips.

"You're right." Lela agreed softly.

All it took to set his body ablaze was the feel of her fingers against his skin. Her touch was feather light as she moved slowly back and forth. As he looked down into Lela's chocolate colored eyes, he knew she wanted him. With his left hand he smoothed her silky black hair away from her face. He tucked the wayward strands behind her ear. Lightly he drew his fingers down the column of her throat. He didn't stop until his fingers curved over the soft swell of her breast.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he mused softly.

Shaking her head slightly, her tentative exploration stopped. Withdrawing her fingers she placed her palm over his pounding heart. The smile she gave him was positively wicked.

"Why don't you show me?" Though her words were soft and sweet, the challenge in them was unmistakable.

His pale brows arched as he looked at her. His eyes remained locked with hers as he shrugged out of his jacket. The heavy leather fell to the floor with a soft thud. Without looking away his fingers found the buttons of his black shirt. He freed them quickly; revealing more of his golden skin to her gaze. After freeing the last button he allowed it to slip from his broad shoulders. It joined his jacket on the floor.

"How much do you like that dress?" he growled.

"About as much as you do."

"Then let me suggest you take it off before something unfortunate happens to it." His words were full of hot promise.

Lela gasped. He'd never been so direct before. More often than not their loving was playful.

"Do it, Lela, take it off." Christian warned softly as he took as step toward her.

Instantly her hands flew to the zipper on the side of the dress. Her hand shook as she drew the metal tab down. As the dress slid down the length of her lithe body she trembled. Was it desire? Anticipation? Or something darker that made her shiver? She forced her gaze to meet his as she stepped free of the dress.

Christian forgot how to breathe. Lela was incredible. Her skin was the color of warm honey and just as smooth. Her body was perfectly proportioned and curved in all the right places. Her full breasts were a deep breath away from escaping the black strapless bra she wore. Her nipples were drawn into tight points. They pressed against the thin material as if begging for his attention. As his gaze moved lower he felt blood pool between his thighs. She stood before him wearing black stockings and garters. His dick twitched with need. A wicked smile tugged at his lips as his eyes traveled back up her body.

Reaching for her, his thick fingers tangled in her hair. He cupped the back of her head with his palm. Holding her still, his lips descended to hers. He kissed her hungrily, devouring the pleading sounds she made. He kept up the onslaught until she was breathless and panting. Taking a step toward the bed, he guided her to sit on the edge. Her eyes went round with wonder as his hands moved to his belt buckle. As soon as he had freed the two halves her fingers found the copper buttons of his jeans. She worked quickly, freeing each button. A soft sound left her as his heated length was freed.

_My God he's beautiful_ she thought as she wrapped her small hand around his thick cock. She stroked carefully, loving the feel of hot skin gliding over steel. His pulse pounded against her palm, an echo of her own wildly fluttering heart. Leaning forward she drew her tongue across the weeping tip. Christian's flavor was salty sweet. She teased him mercilessly, flicking her tongue along the plum shaped tip before dragging down the shaft. She paused a moment before licking back up. The grip on her hair tightened slightly as he guided her mouth. With shallow thrusts he took her mouth. Each brush of her satiny lips brought an electric tingle along his spine.

"That's it, Lela, take all of me." He said softly.

His free hand stroked her throat, encouraging her to take him fully. His triumphant shout echoed around the room and Lela took him fully. She suckled gently, allowing her throat to close around his torrid flesh. Looking down the length of his body, he felt the beginnings of his orgasm tingle in his cock. Unable to resist the sweet promise of more, he withdrew from her honey sweet mouth.

Lela whimpered in protest. She'd only begun showing just how much she wanted him. She wanted to give him so much more pleasure than what he'd allowed. Her protest was short lived as Christian's broad palm cupped her breast. He molded the supple flesh, squeezing lightly before releasing her. He gripped the edges of her bra and tugged the materiel down. Her lush breasts spilled free, teasing him as they bounced. He studied her for a moment, deciding if he wanted to explore them with his fingers or his lips.

The heavenly soft feel of his lips on her nipple made Lela gasp. He drew his lips over the pebbled tip before capturing the bud in his mouth. His teeth scraped carefully across her nipple then his tongue soothed the slight sting. Endlessly he repeated the caress. Just when she thought she could endure no more, he let go of her with a wet pop. Pressing his lips to hers, he shifted his body until she was stretched across the bed. In less than a heartbeat he kicked off his loafers and socks then peeled off his denims. He stood before her proudly, his thick cock jutting stiffly away from his body.

Lela attempted to sit up, only to have Christian place a palm between her breasts. He pressed against her gently, holding her in place. Her eyes darted to the nightstand then up to meet his. He shook his head slightly as he placed a knee on the bed.

"Not tonight, Lela. I want to feel you." His head dropped to her breast. His lips skimmed across the silky surface as he nuzzled her. "I want to come deep inside you."

His words turned her body liquid. Her thighs parted in blatant invitation. Her glistening flesh called to him, begged him for succor. There was no hesitation as he covered her body with his. His cock bounced lightly against her damp flesh. The thin barrier of her panties was a delicious friction. He pressed against her, letting her slick cream coat his flesh. Thrusting gently, his cock rubbed over her sensitive nub.

A keening cry left her lips as his right hand came between their bodies. She expected to feel the subtle caress of his fingers. Instead he gripped the edge of her panties with his thumb and pulled the material out of the way. Before she could utter a single word his cock slipped down to her entrance. Rolling his hips he pressed against her, feeling the slight resistance. With a gasp he pushed into her heated paradise. She was scalding hot and tight as a fist. Her pussy wept in relief as the thick head brushed across the sensitive bundle of nerves. Lela's sharp nails bit into his forearms as he seated himself fully. Every cell in her body screamed for more. The hot glide of his body against hers made her jaw clench in pleasure. She was burning alive.

Christian watched the play of emotions across her face as he pulled out until only the very tip remained . He thrust hard, burying his length in her welcoming heat. He retreated just was quickly, setting a passionate pace that made his body burn. Lela moved with him, her hips lifting with each well timed thrust. He gave her everything he had, thrusting harder and deeper. An electric tingle began deep in his balls and moved along his spine.

"I want it, Lela." Christian whispered against her mouth as his thumb moved over her sensitive clit. He stroked her firmly, caressing her with the calloused pad of his thumb. He felt her tremble beneath him. He kissed her, his tongue spearing into her mouth then retreating. He kissed along her jaw until he came to her ear. He sucked the lobe between his teeth then bit down gently.

She shattered without warning. Her body jerked beneath his, her pussy gripped him tighter than before. Her moan of helpless pleasure sent shivers down his spine. He moved faster, angling his hips to go deeper than before. His thrusts were powerful as he carried her through her pleasure until she lay limply beneath him.

"Look at me, Lela." he command softly. He wanted to be looking deeply into her eyes as he found his pleasure. He wanted her know just how much he needed her and this moment.

Her eyes flicked open. Her gaze was heavy lidded and slightly unfocused. Her lips parted on a moan as he pressed deeply. Giving himself over to the gnawing hunger, he let his body take over. Pounding into her slick depths he felt his muscles tighten. His arms locked in place as he held himself above her. His hips swung freely as he set a frantic pace. Lela's hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The instant their lips met his orgasm burst forth. He cried out into her mouth as he emptied into her body. He quivered as his seed poured out of his burning cock. Lela stayed with him, her supple body moving beneath his, her agile tongue mimicking the motions of his body. He came until his cock ached. Weakly he collapsed onto her. Their sweat slick bodies tangled together as Lela wrapped her legs around his hips. She hugged him close, absorbing his weight.

The scent of sex and satisfaction hung in the air. Lela drew in a deep breath through her nose as she finally released Christian's mouth. As he pulled away she couldn't help but smile. He looked thoroughly pleased with himself. And rightfully so. Her body ached deliciously in all the right places. Pressing a kiss on his cheek, she allowed her body to relax. Christian grunted softly as he tried to take his weight from her. She murmured softly and smoothed a hand down his back.

"You're not too heavy." she murmured. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat and relaxed against her.

"Do you forgive me?" He muttered as he nuzzled her fragrant hair.

She frowned slightly as she looked at him. What did he need to be forgiven for? She looked at him, confusion marring her pretty face.

"For missing the party?" he clarified.

"No, I forgive you for not telling me you were driving home." A wicked smile claimed her lips as she shook her head. "If we can do this again I'll forgive you for missing the party."

Christian groaned softly as he buried his face in the pillow. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Her answer was a deceptively sweet laugh and a sensual roll of her lips. "At least you'll die a happy man."


End file.
